Prophecy of Truth
by WishUponAStar1015
Summary: This was it. The battle of Mission City was long over, but a new threat has risen. Elliett's father must be defeated if both of the worlds will live...but who will do it? How will they, when Sam and Elliett's lives were in danger? Sam/OC Sequel to T.L.A.Y
1. The Story Continues

**Alrighty! This is my new fic and the continuation of To Love a Youkai. If you haven't read that, then please do. I don't want you to get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, any of the Autobots, or Sam.**

**Just to let you know, I'm spending a lot of time on a book that I want to publish. I'm only on chapter 8 so I need to crack down on it. ^^**

* * *

**The Prophecy of Truth**

**The Story Continues…**

* * *

Hours later and the silver haired Princess, Sam, and Rowan found themselves back at the Witwicky household. It was hard to believe the bat demon's story, but strangely enough Elliett couldn't help but trust him for some reason. It was the same sort of feeling she got when she had been 'introduced' to Avene for the first time.

"Sam, could you please explain the situation to your parents while I go pack our clothes? We don't have that much time." the silver haired girl requested, batting her eyelashes at her boyfriend. She really didn't need to; the brunette boy would have gladly done anything if it were to help his girlfriend. He couldn't, however, keep a glare from forming as he watched the retreating forms of Elliett and Rowan ascend the staircase.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you?!" he exclaimed, making his way to the kitchen. A muffled reply from the backyard met his ears. Taking a deep breath – his mother could be a little weird when she was surprised – he opened the back door. He stood there for a moment, taking in the atmosphere. After all, who knows how long they would be gone.

"Sammy! Where've you been? With Elle, no doubt?" his mother asked, pecking her son on the cheek. She looked around for the familiar silver haired girl, but frowned when she couldn't find her.

"Where's Elle?" she asked, pushing her son away from her in curiosity. Her son took a deep breath, motioning to the chairs that were behind the red haired woman.

"Mom…You know Elle's a demon, right?" Sam asked, running a hand through his disheveled hair. He had been doing that every couple of moments since he and the others had gotten back. Bumblebee was sitting in the front drive; he had not been happy when Roman had said that it wouldn't be likely that he would be able to accompany them to the Makai. It all had to do with staying under the radar or something.

By then Sam's father, Ron, had come over to sit next to the mother and son duo. He wiped a dirty hand across his face, consequently leaving a smudge, and was listening intently his Son's conversation. The brunette boy continued when the red haired woman nodded.

"Well, apparently demons live in this alternate world type thing and her dad's trying to kill her. Another demon, a guy named _**Rowan**_, came and said he was a part of the resistance or something. They need her help to defeat her dad and there's no way that I'm going to let her go by herself…so we might be away from home for a while." The brunette boy completed his story; when he mentioned the bat demon's name his mother noticed that a dark expression passed over his face.

"Sam, you're not afraid that Elle's going to fall for this 'Rowan' because he's a demon, are you?" she asked, moving over and wrapping an arm around her son's shoulders. His father didn't say anything, but you could blatantly see that he was interested in the conversation. Sam didn't say anything, but he lowered his head and bit his lip. To tell the truth, Sam had been feeling like Elliett had only been interested in him because she had no memory of the demon world. She didn't remember any experiences with other demons, and now that there was one in her bedroom…wait!

"I gotta go!" he exclaimed, jumping up and tearing through the backdoor to the house. His mother only sat there with a small smile on her face. She knew that her son was deeply in love with the silver haired female demon; all she had to do was wait until he gathered the courage to ask her to marry him. Of course, she expected that the two would wait for a few years until they were able to get married, but she was excited for the prospect of marriage!

Meanwhile, Elliett was bustling around in her room for a bag to carry her clothes. Rowan had insisted that he could pack for her, but the silver haired girl didn't want him anywhere near her under things. She supposed that Sam was nearly done explaining things to his parents and tried to hurry up, but the searing gaze that Rowan was giving her unnerved her just a tad bit.

"So…Rowan…you're a bat demon, right?" the silver haired girl asked as she opened her closet to gather more of her clothes. The bag she had was halfway full; her Kitsune ears twitched as she listened out for footsteps on the stairs.

"Yes, Princess. I am half bat demon, one fourth darkness mage, and one fourth water mage." The dark haired demon said, kneeling on one knee as he watched the quick progression of clothing.

"My Princess. Why don't you wear the clothing of the Youkai? Surely our outfitters can find something suitable for you to wear until they are able to make you a new wardrobe." Rowan asked, tilting his head to the side. He didn't understand that the silver haired girl had no memory of the Makai, thus having no memory of what the clothing of normal Youkai looked like.

"I would like to know what 'normal' clothing looked like, Rowan, but I'm afraid that I can't remember what anything in the Makai looks like at the moment." She snapped, glaring at the darker haired bat demon. Neither of them was aware that Sam was walking up the stairs at that moment.

Sam hesitated outside of his girlfriend's room, wondering if it would be too impolite if he didn't knock on Elliett's door. He had run to his room and packed his bag; it was messy, but he really didn't need to pack that much. The brunette boy froze, however, when he heard the two people inside the room start to talk about him.

"My apologies, Princess. I do wonder what your relationship to that boy is. You are over seven hundred years old; you need to marry." Rowan said, as he continued kneeling. Sam peered in through the slightly open doorway. He glared at the bat demon for at the same time Elliett whirled around, glaring at the hybrid demon.

"Don't you _**dare**_ say things like that to me! Avene told me the reason that I fled the Makai. It was so that I could find my mate! And you know what?! _**Sam is my mate!**_ And you will do well to treat him with the respect that he deserves!" the silver haired girl exclaimed, amber eyes narrowing as she glared at the demon.

"I-I a-apologize P-Princess!! Forgive me for being ignorant of the situation!" Rowan cried, flinging himself at the silver haired girl's feet. Her glare only intensified as he cowered before her, and for a few short seconds Sam actually thought that she was going to strike the cowering form below her. Rowan was begging on his knees to be forgiven whereas Elliett's hands were clenching and unclenching by her side.

Sam was able to let out the breath he didn't know he was holding when she let out a sigh, kneeling down in front of the cowering bat demon.

"Rowan, I do not mean to be harsh with you, but, believe me, I have suffered as much as you have. Sam is my only escape and I need him now more than ever." She said seriously as she stood, finishing her packing in a few short and jerky moves. The dark haired male kneeled beside her once again, spouting words of thanks for being forgiven. It was then that the brunette teen decided to make himself known.

"Elle? Is everything alright in here?" he asked as he knocked on the door. The silver haired girl smiled widely as she turned, bag in hand, to smile at her boyfriend. She planted a kiss on his lips and embraced him in a tight hug, burying her face into his jacket.

"Everything's fine, Sam. Let's go say goodbye to your parents and Bumblebee." She said, sighing as she took her boyfriend's hand. Together they descended the stairs, after Rowan had grabbed their bags from them, and halted in the door to the backyard.

"Judy, Ron. I want to thank you for letting me stay here and I wanted to say that we'll be back as soon as we can." The silver haired girl said, bending down to kiss Judy's cheek. The red haired woman pulled her into a tight embrace and started to cry.

"Oh no! Now I'm crying! _**This sucks!**_" she exclaimed as she laughed with Elliett. Ron came over and they shared a big group hug with Sam watching from the sidelines. The revving of an engine caught their attention as Bumblebee drove around back. After making sure that nobody was in the vicinity he shifted, transforming into his bipedal mode.

"I can't believe you're leaving me behind." He said, for once not using the radio. He had regained the use of his vocal processors, but the yellow bot still liked to use the radio to do most of his talking. The silver haired girl and her boyfriend just laughed at him while he crossed his arms in a fit of fake anger.

"Oh, come here, Bee. You know we'll miss you. Who knows, maybe we'll need your help and have to come back?" Sam asked as the yellow Autobot trudged forward and leaned down, crooning contently as Elliett and Sam wrapped their arms around his neck. The silver haired girl then graced Bumblebee with a short kiss on his cheek. If Autobots could blush then he would be as he pulled back, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"You two better be alright when you come back. I'm your guardian; I'm supposed to protect you. I can't do that if I'm not there, you know." the Autobot scout scolded as he wagged a thick finger at the two humanoids.

"Perhaps it's time to go, my Princess?" Rowan asked as the two finished saying goodbye to the large Autobot. Sam nodded his head as he wrapped both of his arms around his girlfriend, sending a silent look of goodbye to both of his parents. They would understand.

The dark haired bat demon closed his eyes and concentrated, letting the energy of the familiar darkness consume him. The Golden Fox King overlooked the fact that the two worlds were connected by one thing: Shadows. The shadows were how the darkness mages and elementals travelled; they were a dangerous bunch, but usually kept to themselves.

As Rowan concentrated on the spell used to open the doorway to the darkness, he started to glow a rich shade of violet. His hair started to whip around his head as if a soft wind were stirring. The small group knew better, however. Elliett was not controlling anything.

Finally, the bat demon reached out his hand, mumbling the spell needed to cross over underneath his breath. Sam tightened his arms around the silver haired girl's waist and closed his eyes; he wasn't used to the fact that he was going to travel **through** shadows. Elliett threw Sam's parents one last comforting smile as she took Rowan's outstretched hand, and they were gone. They had sunk into the shadows of Ron's yard.

Judy let out a sob, burying her face in her hands as Ron wrapped his arms around his wife. She, in turn, buried her face into her husband's chest, not wanting to believe that her son has to fight yet another evil war. She just had to be strong; if she believed then everything would turn out alright.


	2. The Makai

**Hey guys! Thanks to:**

**Raine44354 - Well...here's a spoiler - Bee comes in later on in the story (but he gets a human form)**

**Fantasyfan4ever - oh...you're so right...Oh, what is your guys' view on a lemon between Sam and Elliett? I remember in the second movie his mom says something about 'getting his cherry popped' lol.**

**Kitty243 - Same thing - Bee and the others appear later on in the story XD**

**DontTryMe - Yup and possibly 3 more stories in the series XP**

**i love athrun - Aww, thanks. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**The Makai**

* * *

The moment Elliett and Sam touched Rowan's outstretched hand they felt an urgent pulling at their navel. They had never travelled by shadow and they certainly have never travelled between the barrier of Earth and the Makai.

Sam kept his arms tight around the silver haired girl and his eyes were kept clenched tightly shut. He was getting a bit nauseous because of the funny spinning feeling he was getting. Unlike her brunette boyfriend, Elliett kept her eyes open wide. She was still grasping Rowan's hand, but her mouth was open in awe. Her eyes, she was absolutely sure, were deceiving her.

Instead of travelling in a world of shadow, where everything would be in muted grays, inky blacks, and misty whites, the world between was full of every color on the spectrum.

"They call this The Between. The colors are merely light reflected off of hundred of demon's aura. **They**, however, don't travel to the human realm. It's only something a darkness demon…or you…could do." Rowan said, smirking at the silver haired girl still holding onto his hand. They were floating, and Elliett just now noticed that Rowan's dark bat wings were spread out like he was flying. Come to think of it, it didn't seem like they were floating. It seemed like they were moving somewhere.

"Then where do they go?" the silver haired girl asked him, cocking her head to the side. She squeaked in surprise as a young girl – she looked no older than a seven year old – with golden bird wings zipped past them. She called out an apology, but didn't bother to look behind her as she went on her merry way.

"They're travelling from province to province. They have check-in stations in each province so it's not easy to get lost." Rowan patiently explained to his Princess, looking down at her with devotion in his eyes…or was it obsession? Either way the look sent chills down Elliett's spine.

Suddenly, a bright swirling light caught their attention. It was like an extremely bright vortex of blues and whites; somehow it should have been scary, but the silver haired girl felt akin to something that resembled peacefulness.

"That's our stop." Rowan said as Sam tightened his arms around Elliett's waist. Her hand tightened around the dark haired bat demon's hand. Her other snaked around one of the arms that was wrapped tightly around her waist; she didn't want to lose her boyfriend in the mired of spinning colors.

"Close your eyes. It might be a little bright." The dark haired bat demon chided the silver haired girl; without waiting to see if she had closed her eyes he darted forward, pushing through the vortex of spinning colors.

Then they were falling…

Despite her fright the silver haired girl let go of Rowan's hand, wrapping her arms around Sam's waist. She concentrated, feeling the familiar power of the air flow around her. Somehow, it felt easier to control the air here…maybe it was because it was her homeland.

Sam squeaked in fright, since they were still a couple dozen feet in the air, and, if possible, tightened his grip around her waist even further. The silver haired girl hovered above the area for a few moments before Rowan motioned for them to follow him. Seconds later they were approaching a large ancient Chinese style house; it was huge! A house wouldn't be able to describe it. Maybe she would have to call it a Manor.

The paint was of a light golden color and the Manor had several areas that were made of windows and glass. It was three stories, with each story possessing a little bit of roof. The second floor had a small balcony for every room, each possessing a screen for the user's privacy. The ends of the roof curved up and, contrary to most Chinese looking houses, there was a carving of a sly looking fox. Unlike any other house the silver haired girl had ever seen, the doors were made of thin paper; they slid into place instead of shutting like normal doors.

"It's beautiful…" Elliett breathed as the three of them flew closer together. Upon closer inspection, the silver haired girl noticed a marking upon the paper door. As the small group of three drifted down towards the soil, she recognized it as the same marking that was on Rowan's hand.

"Welcome to our base of operations, Princess." The dark haired bat demon said, bowing low in the air. They were fine until they reached the ground; Sam finally opened his eyes, face a little green from the trip, but was instantly alert when the silver haired girl winced.

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Elliett's skull. She gasped and shuddered, pinching the bridge of her nose. She doubled over, squeezing her forehead against the palm of her hand. She would have keeled over completely if it wasn't for the fact that Sam had never let go of his grip around her waist.

"Elle! Are you alright?!" he exclaimed as she straightened up. She was wincing and rubbing her forehead, right between her eyes. Suddenly, it was like the pain wasn't there…but when she had brought her hand away from her forehead a bright light flashed. The brunette teen had to cover his eyes or else he felt he would have gone blind.

When the light died down, and Sam felt it was safe enough to look, he gasped in surprise; a thin white crescent moon had appeared on Elliett's forehead. She shook her head, a bout of dizziness suddenly appearing, but soon disregarded it as she regained her equilibrium. The door to the base opened, revealing a short brown haired male. He was a little shorter than Sam, but he had long hair that was tied back by a long strip of leather.

"Rowan! You're back!" he exclaimed, dashing forward. It was then that Sam noticed the similarities between Elliett and the mysterious brunette male. Although he wore dark green clothing – a sort of tunic top with an even darker, almost forest green, pair of pants. He had black Kitsune ears and a black Kitsune tail swinging behind him. Dark brown boots adorned his feet, protecting them from the elements.

"Elliett! You're back!" the mysterious male exclaimed, rushing down the path towards the small group. He came to a stop, and Sam spotted a matching crescent moon on his forehead. The white matched the amber in his eyes; the guy could be Elliett's brother for crying out loud.

"Cousin, don't you remember me?" the brunette Kitsune cocked his head to the side as his ears drooped; his tail drooped behind him once he realized that his cousin didn't remember him.

"No, I-ugh." She groaned, closing her eyes for a split second. As her eyes were closed a memory flashed through her mind.

* * *

"_Elliett, dear, your cousin is here to see you." Avene gently said as she tried to wake the silver haired princess. The young girl wouldn't budge; instead she groaned and rolled over, burying herself deeper within the confinement of her soft bed._

"_Well, don't say I didn't warn you, little one." The kind witch laughed as she turned to the door, beckoning in a young male Kitsune. He crept in, using the 'master stealth abilities' that he bragged about all the time and got ready to pounce on his little cousin's bed._

_When he was close enough to the silver haired Princess' face he leaned down, about to poke her nose, when her eyes flashed open, scaring the living daylights out of the young male Kitsune._

"_**Elle**__!!" the young male Kitsune whined, stomping his foot. They were in their young teens, but the two of them still acted like kits, or baby foxes, at times. The young silver haired Princess giggled, shrugging her covers off her and sitting up. She pounced on the younger version of her cousin before they started to wrestle._

"_Princess! What are you doing? You could get hurt!" the kind fire witch exclaimed, rushing to separate the two. Both of the children pouted, but knew that playtime was over._

"_Dear, your father has sent for you. You are to meet another suitor today." Avene quietly said, nudging her towards her bathing chambers to get dressed. As soon as the fire witch was gone, however, the young silver haired girl turned to her cousin._

"_I don't want to get married! I want to fall in love and live happily ever after…" she whimpered as her cousin wrapped his arms comfortingly around the little Kitsune female._

"_Don't worry, Elle. Even if the King manages to marry you off I'll be here for you. I love you, Elle. We're family. I'll protect you." He whispered, hugging his cousin close._

"_I love you, too, Sage." The silver haired girl whispered, hugging her cousin as hard as she could._

* * *

"Sage…" the silver haired girl gasped out, clutching at her head again. She cried out in pain before screwing her eyes shut. She had hoped the pain would pass, but it was too much for her. She opened her eyes again as she extended her hand towards her terrified cousin, blackness creeping into her vision.

Finally, her eyesight failed on her as she collapsed, falling into oblivion. Sam was the first to reach her; he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her from smashing her head on the ground. Sage and Rowan crowded around the two as the silver haired girl's breathe started to become labored.

"Elle?! _**Elle?!**_ C'mon, Elle. Wake up!" he exclaimed in terror, patting the girl's cheeks. He glared at the offending male, Sage, as he tried to wake his girlfriend. The crescent moon upon her forehead started to shine as Rowan blinked in recognition.

"Oh…she's regaining her memories…" the dark haired bat demon murmured, shaking his back and forth sympathetically. It was painful to relive one's memories and the poor silver haired girl had to do hundreds of years' worth.

"What? How do you know?" Sam snapped, glaring at Rowan this time. Sage settled on the other side of his cousin, taking her hand as his crescent started to glow as well. He was taking some of the pain away from his beloved cousin.

"We have to move her to the base. It's dangerous out here." Rowan insisted, looking around with narrowed eyes. A smirk formed on his face when nobody was looking; there was a figure in the shadows a couple yards away from them.

"Are you insane? Moving a person when they're reliving memories is ludicrous!" Sage hissed at the dark haired bat demon. Both Sam and the brunette Kitsune glared at Rowan, but he didn't seem to care.

"Would you rather be attacked in the open? We should get her inside, where she'll be safe." Rowan said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders and walking toward the open door. He disappeared inside the house, leaving the other two males to deal with the pained girl.

"Keep the door open; I'll bring her inside." Sam said, giving the male a pointed look. Even though he thought that the brunette Kitsune was the source of his girlfriend's pain, he definitely liked him better than the dark haired bat demon. He hoisted Elliett into his arms, being careful to watch her head, and brought her inside the manor; now all he had to do was find her a comfy bed to rest in and wait for this to pass.


	3. Sam's Worry

**Raine44354 – lol that's ok. I'm sorry that this chapter is so late; I've been revising my **_**The Man Behind The Legend**_**story. That plus finals…**

**Kitty243 - . Haha you'll have to see in like ch.10 or so. Anyway, I've read my fair share of lemons. I've written like one…but I'm going to revise that one before I write one for Sam and Elle.**

**FantasyFan4Ever – Well, of course I'd ask. I took a poll for my other story that has a lemon in it; I don't want my readers to feel uncomfortable. ^^**

**.TwiBoyz – Well…I'll try your name anyway XD. Anyhow, I know and I'm glad you like the sequel to **_**To Love a Youkai**_**. It makes me happy =D.**

**Dan – Aww, thanks! I'd so hug you if you were here. Cyber-hug! Anyway, you know that if you sign up you can put stories on story alert. You don't have to be an author to be a member. ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Sam's Worry**

* * *

Most would believe that since the silver haired girl was a demon she would be filled with the sins of her kind. By definition demons were born from the wrongdoings of others. This was one of the reasons why the Humani were afraid of all things demonic. They didn't think of the possibilities that demons could very well look like humans. They didn't pause to think that the demons were the ones who helped the elements.

Humans believed that demons were evil. That little fact is highly false. A demon is only evil if that is how they were brought up. It's the same for humans. Sam's arms were barely weighted down by Elliett's weight; he was worried before that she wasn't eating enough, but now it caused him to worry more. Sage was looking at the two with worries eyes and Rowan followed them into the house, looking slightly miffed about something or other.

The inside of the house was larger than it seemed; several hallways branched off from the main room. There was a grandiose staircase leading to the second floor and Sam could see an open sliding door that led to an enclosed garden. The brunette had never actually been interested in Asian architecture, but now that he was walking the halls of the magnificent building he began to appreciate the art.

He was worried about the silver haired girl in his arms. The crescent moon on her forehead shone, pulsing in time to her heartbeat. She seemed to be in pain; every so often she would wince and grit her teeth before relaxing in his arms once again. Sage was obviously worried about his cousin as well; he would often glance over his shoulder at her while pinning his ears back. He bit his lip; his fang stuck out over the bottom of his lip. In a way it reminded Sam of Elliett when she was thinking.

The small group of the ascended the grandiose staircase and headed towards the master bedroom. Sage was leading the way, commenting on how the leader of the rebel group had said that since Elliett was their Princess she should have the biggest room.

"Of course, you'll be sharing with her, Mr. Witwicky." The brunette Kitsune commented, quickly opening the door for him. Sam started, secretly enjoying the fact that someone got his name right. Most of the time people end up replacing letters or mispronouncing his name. Sage turned, bowing when the human crossed the threshold. Rowan sighed in irritation; he was bored. He would rather be doing something…productive. A lecherous grin appeared on his face as he stared at one of the female members of the rebels that happened to be passing by. Sage gave him a disapproving look, glaring when the bat demon only shook his shoulders. The brunette Kitsune followed Sam into the master bedroom, chuckling when Sam's mouth dropped open.

It was like he stepped into a dream. Everything was decked out in three colors, which were: black, red, and silver. The bed was king sized, which had more than enough room for the both of them to sleep in. It had a canopy over it with thick drapes; it was great that they would be able to have some privacy.

The walls were covered with different kinds of scrolls and weapons. A large Kitsune, in animal form, covered the entire wall opposite the bed. There was a door that led to a bathroom, he would explore it more later, and yet another door that led to a small balcony.

"Only the best for my dear cousin. I just hope she remembers me when she wakes up." Sage said, bowing his head. His Kitsune ears were still pinned to his skull; his tail was drooping as well. He watched Sam with a sharp eye as he moved over to the bed, intent on pulling back the covers. Unfortunately, with Elliett in his arms, he couldn't pull back the covers. When Sage realized this he happily bounced forward, pulling the covers back for the unconscious Kitsune female.

"Take her shoes off and maybe her pants. She'll be more comfortable that way. When you're done, come to the hallway. You need to meet with someone." Sage instructed, smiling softly down at his cousin. He nodded in Sam's direction before slipping out the open door, gently closing it behind him.

The brunette boy gently set the unconscious girl on the bed, mindful of her hair and tail. He eased her shoes and socks off her feet, then, blushing madly, eased her pants off her legs. Averting his eyes, he pulled the sheets over her frame, kissing her on her forehead before he slid off the bed. Uncertain to when she would awaken, he pulled the drapes closed. Sam heaved a great sigh before giving the bed one last look. This was all new to him and he didn't particularly like how some of the demons were looking at him.

Once through the door Sage greeted him with a small smile. It was a sad smile, one that said that he wasn't happy with what was going on. Rowan was missing from the hallway and when Sam inquired to his whereabouts, the brunette Kitsune's eyes narrowed in anger.

"He ran off again. Sometimes we don't know where he goes…but he always comes back. Personally I wish Xan, our leader, would kick him out already." Sage replied, turning on his heel and beckoning the brunette human to follow him.

"Come. Xan wishes to speak with you." Sam gulped, wondering why the leader of a demonic rebel group would want with him. He hoped that he wasn't some sort of super demon…that could easily kick his butt…but he couldn't worry about that at the moment. Sam followed the male Kitsune, keeping his head down and watching Sage's tail swish back and forth as he walked. The sound of double doors being opened caused him to look up. He was ushered into a dark room; a small stick of incense burned in the corner and small paper lanterns hung from the ceiling. They were the only source of light.

"Lady Xan. This is the Witwicky boy that Elliett has chosen." Sage said, bowing as he backed away to the door. The sound of shuffling material drifted through the room as a semi-tall being stepped into the dim light. Sam was taken aback; the leader was a woman? Nothing against women and all, but the way that the demons were talking about their king…he had just assumed the leader would also be male.

"Good work. You have done well, Sage. Leave us be for the time being." The woman said, stepping closer to the startled male human.

"Yes, Lady Xan. I shall do as you please." The male Kitsune said, bowing as he backed through the doors. He slid them closed behind him, casting the room in semi-darkness once again.

"Come closer, Sam. I won't bite." The female demon commented, settling down on a cushion. She leaned forward, resting her chin on her folded hands. The brunette boy gulped nervously, inching closer towards the powerful woman. He took the seat offered to him and looked down at the small table they were sitting at. A cup of steaming tea was set to the side of him before the rest of the rebel members left to give them some privacy.

"What did you want to see me for?" Sam asked; he had gotten over his slight stuttering problem with the help of his girlfriend.

"Sources say that Elliett has chosen you as her mate? What say you to this?" the woman named Xan asked, raising a delicately colored eyebrow. The brunette human was confused. He decided to look the rebel leader over before he answered any of her questions.

She was a beautiful woman, but most of her face was covered by a black facial mask. It was the sort that a ninja would wear; it covered her face, including her mouth, up until her nose. She had silver Kitsune ears and a silver tail, but her hair was pitch black and only reached her shoulders. Come to think of it her color scheme was the opposite of Elliett's. There was a piece of cloth tied around her forehead, but the cloth didn't take away from her physical beauty.

The female Kitsune was wearing the same type of clothing that his girlfriend had been wearing when she had performed her family genealogy project. The shirt was a deep crimson color and the odd looking pair of pants was black. Her fingernails were long and pointed, like claws, and her shoes were covered with a pair of socks. There was a small flower hairclip holding her bangs to the side; it was situated in front of her left ear.

"You say that I am her 'mate'. What does that mean?" the brunette boy asked, cocking his head in confusion. He was still wary about talking to this woman, but it was the only lead he could go by at the moment. Xan's amber eyes glinted mischievously, the material on her mouth showed that she was smiling.

"Technically…that means she has claimed you for her own. You are her soul mate. Youkai are drawn to each other and a lot of us hope to somehow find their mate. **You** are Elliett's mate." The adult Kitsune explained as her eyes curved into a smile. It was the only way that Sam could see any emotion on her face.

The brunette was stunned; he was her soul mate? His heart melted on the inside. His mother had been right when she said they had been destined to be together. Maybe it was fate that they had gone through the fight for the Allspark together? A small smile curved on his mouth, brightening up his face. His heart pounded in his chest; he was excited!

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm…happy to be her mate." Sam stuttered, still reeling from the information. Maybe that was why he never had a chance with Mikaela. He was happy that he decided to pursue Elliett instead of the bossy poser of a prep. A warm feeling spread through his entire core; his body throbbed with the feeling as he sighed happily.

"Good. There are things to discuss about both you and the Princess. First, you are in danger simply by being here. Second, she is in danger because she is the Princess." Xan explained, closing her eyes and giving a sigh. Sam's heart began to beat harder at the mention of Elliett to be in danger.

"What can we do? If she dies then I might as well be dead. She needs to kill the King, right?" the brunette human asked, running a hand through his unruly hair. He had done so several times since the beginning of their conversation.

"Yes, she must kill the King. It is her destiny to kill her father…or rumor has it that the King is not her rightful father." Xan revealed, giving the young man even more information to stew over. The older female demon rose, giving the brunette a hand in getting up. She realized that he needed time to get over his shock.

"I will give the both of you time to decide what to do. Until then, you must believe in each other." Xan said, smiling underneath her mask. Suddenly, Sam's eyes snapped up to meet hers.

"But…what if she doesn't love me anymore when she regains her memories?" he asked in a small voice. The black Kitsune's ears twitched as she began to laugh, fully aware of the hurt look the male before her was emitting.

"Sam. You two are mates. There is no 'stop loving' when two mates have been found. You two will be bound till death when, and if, you choose to undergo the mating ritual." The elder woman smirked underneath her mask before she pushed the stuttering male from the room. The only thing he could do was sigh before he made his way back to Elliett's room. Once there he slipped onto the bed, fully intent on watching her as she slept in her fitful memories. Clasping her hand, he sat back, thinking about the future…and what Xan meant by the silver haired Princess not being the true daughter of the Youkai King.


	4. Elliett's Memory Part One

**Hey, guys! I was having the toughest time uploading this. For some reason an error message kept popping up. Anyway, here's chapter three!**

**Thanks to:**

**Raine44354 - I'm so sorry for the late update! I actually wrote about 21,000 words for my original story that I hope to publish and I had to write 6 papers for English and History...and two for my UNI class. I apologize so much!**

**Fantasyfan4ever - Aww, I'm glad =D lols while I'm at it do you want me to write a romance fic centered around a specific Transformers character? I have a couple planned, but I'm afraid the best I can do is a cannon/oc because I like to develop my own character.**

**Mic Mov - Aww, your kind words make me so happy. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Elliett's Memory Part 1**

* * *

The silver haired female was floating in oblivion. She couldn't open her eyes and she couldn't move. There was a mind shattering headache that was attacking her unprotected mind. It was agonizing, but it was somehow comforting. It reminded the silver haired Princess that she was still among the living. The pounding in her skull seemed to beat at the same time as her heart.

"Elliett…" a deep and powerful voice whispered. The voice reminded her of Optimus, but the voice was deeper…if possible. The voice echoed around her, easing the migraine that was splitting her head open. Since the pain was gone Elliett was able to open her eyes. Although she had the freedom to do so, the Princess kept her eyes closed. She was floating so she was almost afraid that she would see nothing. Her ears twitched, trying to catch any sound that was floating through the abyss.

"Elliett, my dear. Open your eyes." the voice wasn't commanding. If anything the voice was completely soothing. The Princess relaxed completely, taking a deep breath as she opened her amber eyes. She was halfway right; she was floating horizontally in a giant black void, but there were two glowing orbs dancing in front of her eyes. They were of medium size, but they were fascinating.

One of the glowing orbs was of the purist of whites. The color and brightness complimented each other. It was bright, but the brightness didn't hurt Elliett's sensitive eyes. It pulsed as it gently laughed; it was the source of the voice that had been speaking to her. The other glowing orb came up beside her and settled next to the floating female. It was made of a gentle golden color – it was almost the same color as the Princess' eyes. Unlike the white orb, the amber one was pulsing in time to her heart. The amber colored orb emitted some sort of heat, coming closer to the Princess as she shivered from the cold.

"W-what are you?" Elliett's voice was small, but it startled her when it began to echo in the giant void. The amber orb started giggling, emitting the voice of a woman as it nuzzled the startled girl's cheek.

"It's more of a question of **who** we are. I, my dear, am the embodiment of Primus." The white orb – no, it was a spark – chuckled. Elliett's eyes widened dramatically; she was in the presence of the God of the transformers!

"Don't forget me, darling. I am Rathe, Goddess of the demonic world. When your father created your world he also created…well…me!" the amber soul glowed brighter as she spoke. The silver haired girl didn't understand. Why was she there? Why were they?

"You didn't forget, did you? We are to help you retain your memories." Primus gently explained, not giving Elliett any chance to respond. If she had, then she might have backed out of the process. Rathe settled down upon the Princess' chest, spreading the warm feeling through the demoness' body. Primus settled down upon her forehead, deciding to help the demonic godess. With his power the process should be completed in half the time.

"Now, little one, close your eyes." and when Elliett did as she was told, she was hit with a rush of several hundred years worth of memories. Some of them, however, stood out more than others.

* * *

_A little girl was wandering the halls of the castle. The little girl was, of course, a younger and smaller version of the silver haired Princess. She seemed to be around twelve years of age, but she was much smarter than she let on._

_"Princess!" a servant exclaimed, startling the little girl from her thoughts. She looked behind her, tail thrashing wildly. No doubt it was another new addition to the palace that wanted to grovel at her feet. The newcomers thought that if they got on the Princess' good side then she, in turn, would tell the King about their good deeds. Elliett was tired of being fawned over by people who could really care less about the silver haired Princess' true feelings. _

_Elliett sped up her pace, nervously wandering through the corridors until she had lost the voice. She sighed in relief, but the happy feeling quickly vanished when she realized where she was. In her haste she had wandered to the one place she never wanted to be: the servant's quarters. Her ears pinned themselves to her scalp and her tail subconsciously wrapped itself around her waist. The Princess was on edge; she had to be when she was in an unfamiliar place. _

_Suddenly, when Elliett went to turn the corner, she ran into something soft yet firm at the same time. It turned out that the Princess had run into a person! Both of them fell to the ground; she was on the bottom and the stranger had landed on top of her. Unfortunately, the stranger also landed on her tail. A great pain shot through her body, causing her to scream out in pain._

_"Sorry! I'm sorry!" the figure on top of her exclaimed. As the mysterious person tried to scramble off of her several guards flooded the area. They quickly recognized the Princess by both her circlet and the crescent moon shining upon her forehead._

_"Highness!" the guards exclaimed, one ripping the boy from her pinned body. Another of the guards – her personal guard at times – picked the silver haired Princess up bridal style as he looked her over._

_"You insolent fool! How dare you attack the Princess!" the guard the guard holding the boy exclaimed. The boy looked absolutely terrified; the guard had a firm grip on the boy's leathery black bat wings and by the look on the boy's face it was extremely painful. The guard went to smack the boy in the face, but Elliett made a quick decision. The boy seemed harmless enough._

_"Wait!" and with the simple command the guard's arm froze. The boy cracked open an eye and gazed at the Princess in awe._

_"Release him. What is your name?" the silver haired Princess asked, slipping from the guard's grasp and kneeling in front of the trembling boy._

_"Rowan, Your Highness." the boy said, blushing heavily as he folded his wings to his back. Elliett held out her hand, glaring at the guards around them._

_"Well, Rowan…let's be friends." And with that the boy named Rowan beamed, slipping his hand into hers. They were friends from then on._

* * *

From then the memories kept coming. They continued flashing by until another made itself painfully clear. They were sporadic and in no certain order, but this memory caused Elliett to subconsciously smile.

* * *

_"Mama! Mama! Look!" the small voice of an extremely young girl exclaimed, giggling as she ran into the room, grasping something in her small hands. This memory came from an extremely long time ago. The woman in question was actually a demoness – an extremely powerful one at that. She was the Queen of the demons, which made the little girl Elliett, Princess of the demons._

_"Yes, dear? What is it?" she asked, turning from the other people in the room. The silver haired girl stopped short, not realizing that there were other people in the room. She became silent, flushing in embarrassment. A shy look crossed her seven year old features but her ears twitched in curiosity._

_"Elliett?" she pressed with a kind smile, effectively breaking her daughter out of her stupor. The silver haired girl grinned again, widening her hands to show her mother the floating orb of water. Everyone in the room gasped, but a boy around her age squeaked in excitement._

_"Cool!" he exclaimed, bounding over to her. He took the water from her hands, but the sphere of water suddenly exploded. The water soaked into his clothes and everyone laughed as the boy sputtered in shock._

_"Oh no, Sage! You got Queen Loriena's carpet soaked!" the woman sighed, rising and coming to her son._

_"Mother! Don't!" the young boy named Sage groaned, backing away from his mother. The woman stopped short, however, when her Queen raised a hand._

_"Elliett, can you show us how you made the water orb?" the Queen requested of her daughter. Everyone in the room fell silent once again; if her daughter successfully created the orb once again then the Princess would be the youngest elemental user in three centuries._

_"I can try, Mama." The little girl said, crossing her eyes and placing her hands over Sage's soaked clothing. With a little motion she summoned the water from the boy's clothing, giggling as the water was removed from the carpet as well. When she looked up she saw a grin on Sage's face. Her mother looked extremely proud while the other adults just looked plane shocked._

_"Did I do good, Mama?" the little girl asked as she spun the orb of water between her hands. Her mother just nodded, pushing Sage in her direction._

_"You did wonderful, darling. The other adults and I need to talk, but I want you to get to know little Sage better. Did you know he's your cousin?" her mother asked, smiling broadly._

_"Really?! Cool! C'mon, Sage! I'll show you my room!" and with that the two of them went bounding down the hall. This was the beginning of an unbreakable bond._

* * *

A smile quirked upon the silver haired Princess' lips as both Primus and Rathe laughed with her. That particular memory was one that she treasured because Elliett had a bond with Sage that others were often jealous of. Her mother encouraged communication with the little element user, but Elliett's father held some sort of disdain for the male. Perhaps it was because Sage was her cousin from her mother's side?

All of the memories up to this date had been somewhat pleasant, but this next memory wasn't going to be…not at all. The silver haired girl could tell from the shiver that Primus sent through her skull. He hadn't meant too, but for the Princess to regain **all** of her memories she had to see the one that haunted her the most.

* * *

_The silver haired Princess was in a panic. She had gone to her mother's room, but she wasn't there. It was weird; she was always there when she wanted to talk to her daughter. The little nine year old lookalike didn't know what to do. She paced the length of her mother's room, intent on staying until her mother returned._

_The silver haired Princess' ears flattened back as an unfamiliar sound pierced the air. Her tail swayed anxiously as her little trembling form backed into what she thought was the curtains of the window; an unfamiliar scent wafted to her nose, but by the time she had placed it…it was already too late._

_A pair of arms shot out, slapping some sort of collar around Elliett's throat. She screamed, struggling, but the energy was quickly depleted from her young body. She was hoping that a passing servant would have heard her cries, but it seemed as if luck were against her._

_"Aww, I wanted to catch the Queen, but it seems as if you'll do." The man seemed familiar, but the silver haired Princess couldn't place where she had seen him before._

_"Where's my Mama?" Elliett cried, tears coming to her eyes. The man just laughed and snapped his fingers. Pain flooded the little girl's body, but there was nothing the silver haired Princess could do._

_"How the hell should I know, brat?" the man snickered, taking great enjoyment in the Princess' pain. He only let up when the door to the room slammed open and a furious Queen entered the room. The angry woman's hair was whipping everywhere, no longer bound, and was being tousled by the wind that she was subconsciously controlling._

_"Let my daughter go, **now.**" The enraged Queen uncharacteristically hissed, eyes narrowed in hate. One of her handmaidens had quickly gotten her when she heard the Princess' screams. He Queen's robes billowed around her frame as small sparks of electricity crackled around her hands. The strange man had a strong grip upon her daughter's arm; he smirked in triumph as he pulled a dagger from his belt. _

_"Ah, now, we wouldn't want my arm to slip, do we?" he mused, bringing his arm down upon the girl's cheek. Elliett whimpered and the Queen gritted her teeth…but once again there was nothing they could do._

_"Wait…I'll take her place." The Queen said, admitting defeat. Her daughter was roughly thrown to the ground and the metal band was yanked from her neck. In a flash the man had it around her mother's neck. The silver haired Princess was too weak to fight off her assailant; she was easily knocked out to a blow to the head. The last thing she heard was her mother's agonized scream._

* * *

Back in the world of the conscious a certain brunette boy jerked awake. Sam looked around feverishly, wondering if the Decepticons had somehow found them even though they were hidden away in a parallel world.

He was confused; if the Decepticons weren't attacking and the other demons weren't attacking…then what was wrong. He stood in the middle of the room for a couple of minutes, working out the kinks he had accumulated in his back and neck. After a working his back the brunette boy decided to check on his unconscious girlfriend. The crescent moon was still shining on her forehead, but her cheeks were wet with recent tears.

"Elle…" he murmured, a frown creasing upon his brow. He held an inner debate for a couple of short seconds before throwing back the covers to the bed. It was currently the middle of the night so he didn't care what the others thought. He slid in the bed next to her, gathering her in his arms as he kissed her forehead. Almost automatically the crying girl cuddled up next to him, smiling softly in her sleep.

"I hope this ends soon for you, Elle. I love you." He murmured nuzzling his nose into her hair. Her ears twitched before her tail suddenly wrapped around his waist.

"Love you, too." She murmured in her sleep. The boy grinned broadly before falling asleep with her cuddled in his arms.


	5. Elliett's Memory Part Two

**Thank you for sticking with me, guys!**

**Thanks to: **

**Raine44354 - Awww, well I love all my fans, too! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 4

**Elliett's Memory Part Two**

* * *

_Elliett had just turned the human equivalent of ten years old. She was getting a better grip on her elemental powers, but it seemed as if her father blamed her for her mother's death. The little silver haired Princess blamed herself for her mother's death as well, but it wasn't as if she was the one who plunged the ornate knife into the Queen's chest!_

_The silver haired Princess stood with her head bowed and her ears pinned back. She was dressed entirely in black with her hair pinned back and away from her face. The Princess had tears running down her face; she had a right to be crying since they were at her mother's funeral. Her father was muttering something before he turned to address the crowd. Her mother was a well loved matriarch and her death caused a huge uproar in the demonic society._

"_We come here today to grieve our Mother and Queen, but above all…today is the splitting of worlds! Today we shall have our independence!" the King exclaimed, much to the delight of his people. The human assassin thought that he would be starting a war, but he was wrong. He caused the complete opposite. Her mother was lying upon a pile of wildflowers, deathly pale in the unusually bright sunlight._

"_The Humans are no longer our allies! We shall turn our shoulders and leave them to plot their own demise!" her father shouted again. The entire crowd started cheering, rocking the stadium that the ceremony was taking place. The silver haired Princess started shivering in fear from the tone that emitted from her father's words. He was grinning sadistically and his hands had started twitching at his sides._

"_Elle!" someone hissed, grabbing her hand. She turned, surprised at the motion, but relaxed when she recognized the familiar crescent moon upon his forehead._

"_Sage, I'm scared." The silver haired Princess whimpered. She had never seen her father act this way before. Sage hugged his cousin close to his body, trying to protect the younger female. In the short time knowing her, the male fox demon had become extremely protective of her._

_The sky suddenly became dark as the sun became covered. It was an eclipse! Elliett had heard of the power of an eclipse, but she never thought that her father would try to control the power of space and time._

"_Bring out the prisoner!" the King barked, waving his hand to put a more dramatic effect on the command._

"_Sir!" the head guard exclaimed, bowing. It was a few minutes before he came back, prisoner trailing behind him. The Princess couldn't tear her eyes away from the ritual even thought it disturbed the small girl._

"_A lock of hair from a child of Royal blood." The King murmured to himself as he neared his daughter. He sliced off a lock of Elliett's starry colored hair, ignoring the surprised squeak emitting from her mouth._

"_Body of a loved one, brutally murdured." He continued murmuring, placing the lock of hair at a right angle to the deceased Queen. _

"_Blood of a human, taken at death." Her father cruelly smirked as he snapped his fingers. The head guard laughed maliciously, beheading the male that had murdered her mother. He took the head, laughing as he did so. The silver haired Princess wasn't the only one who looked a little bit disturbed; several hundred children were burying their faces into their parents' clothing. The female demons looked a bit disturbed as well. The deranged King placed the head directly across from the Princess' lock of hair. The plod pooled at the base of the severed neck. This was becoming too much for the young female fox demon so she buried her face into her cousin's chest._

"_Glow of the sun, powered by an eclipse." He said, standing in the last spot; the four objects created a square. As he finished his little spell he began chuckling breathlessly._

"_Power of a Youkai King to seal the spell." And with that the ground started shaking and everything was submerged into darkness._

* * *

_A young woman, equivalent to that of a fourteen year old human, was nervously standing in front of a small group of demons who would be her teachers. There were six men and six women in all. The silver haired Princess' ears twitched but, unlike her father, the group of twelve had a sense of peace about them._

"_They will be your teachers. Obey them or suffer the punishment, daughter." The Youkai King's expressionless face didn't even twitch as she bowed to him. If she didn't he would get angry._

"_They shall introduce themselves. I have no time for this." He continued, tail flicking as he turned to reenter the castle. The silver haired Princess stiffened as she turned back to her teachers. Out of the twelve she only recognized her aunt, Sage's mother. She was known as Zara, but only her mother's side of the family knew her true name…Xan. The Royal teenager relaxed when she realized that nobody in the group was going to hurt her._

"_Elle, dear, as you know we're going to help you control your powers and elemental control." The one dressed in white said, kneeling down in front of her. It was then that the silver haired Princess realized that her aunt was the only one of the 'adults' with Animalia features. _

"_Little One…we won't harm you." The one dressed in purple and black murmured quietly. Elliett smiled and the introductions began._

_The first man who introduced himself looked almost like a woman at first. When he approached, however, the Princess could tell that it was not so._

"_Princess, it is an honor to be your teacher. I pledge my absolute loyalty to you. If you see fit you may call me Krynn, but I do not object to others that you may call me." the pledge was not uncommon. Her father had become a cruel ruler since her mother died. They were yearning for the day that the Princess would take the throne, but Elliett wasn't sure she was ready to rule yet. _

_The older, but still young, demon spoke softly as he bowed low to the Princess. She took this time to study him and he shuffled nervously under her piercing gaze, but he seemed to notice that she was uncomfortable as well._

_The male had long white hair, tied back in a tight braid. His bangs were tied back as well and he had a small blue crystal that seemed to protrude from his forehead. His eyes were the same color of his gem – a startling pale blue…almost an ice-white blue color. He had fair skin and delicate cheekbones. He blushed as Elliett's amber eyes roamed over his clothing. Krynn wore a tunic of the lightest blue; the tunic matched his eyes. His pants and the trim of the tunic were an off white while his shoes and sash matched his hair. In all the male looked to be about eighteen human years._

"_What element do you possess?" Elliett whispered. It was the first that she had uttered that day. Krynn smiled slightly and stood straight, opening a small pouch that was unnoticeable before. Water flowed from it, but soon the water hardened into ice._

"_Ice, my Princess." And that was that. She smiled and gave him a hug; the white haired male beamed and returned the hug. When the hug was over he moved to stand behind the young girl and a little to the left._

"_My Princess. I am called Brinea. I control the wood element, which mainly consists of plant life as well." An older woman came up to her. She was wearing a semi low cut dress made of forest green; the dress itself had no sleeves. Her hair was a chocolate color and her eyes were dark brown as well. Her hair was cut short, coming to rest right below her chin. She had a distinct marking on her left cheek; it was like a small tear shaped gem that was a forest green color. Her dress had a sash of pale green wrapped tightly around the waist, and she had small vines wrapped around each wrist and ankle. Her feet were bare, but that was to be expected from either an Earth elemental or a Wood elemental. _

"_It's nice to meet you." Elliett quietly said, wrapping her arms around the older woman's waist. She looked to be that of a twenty five year old. Brinea wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders and beamed, taking her place next to Krynn when she was done._

_Next was an elderly man who was dressed in a dull silver color. He wore a simple tunic, which was shorter than Krynn's, and a pair of pants. On his feet were a pair of tight slippers; they were perfect for light movement. On his wrists he wore a pair of thin metal rings, of which she thought were interesting. The metal bands were covered with strange designs – pretty designs, but strange. There was a strange grey gem on his left withered hand. His short cropped hair was white, like Krynn's, but his eyes were a stormy grey color. He looked to be in his mid sixties._

"_Y' can call me Lynxe, Princess. Forgive me for not bowin' t' ye. M' back isn't what it ust' be. I control this here metal." He said, giving an example; the metal bands slipped and twisted into twin blades, easily sliding into his hands at his command._

_The next elemental teacher was dressed in red and orange. He looked to about twenty five, like Brinea, but he had this sort of hostility about him. It wasn't bad…it was just like a sea of tranquility with an underlying shadow of danger. He possessed a unique eye color, but was it so unusual compared to the Princess' amber colored eyes? They were a deep ruby red; his hair was a lighter auburn color and was spiked to the side. The back was cropped short while the bangs reached a little below his chin._

"_Feh. Name's Cerberon, Princess. Don't expect me to bow, but I still pledge my loyalty to you." He said, smirking. It wasn't aggressive but more like a playful attitude he possessed. His clothing was intriguing, but it looked good on him. The auburn haired male was wearing tight but soft black leather pants and a somewhat loose red tank top. He had a black leather trench coat with red flames running up the side. A dark red gem was embedded onto his neck, right in the middle of his throat. On his feet was a pair of dark boots._

_He stepped forward and snapped his fingers, wiggling his fingers as a small fireball appeared from the friction. _

"_I control fire, Princess. Can you stand the heat?" After the introduction to Cerberon the Princess latched onto his waist. At first he seemed a little uncomfortable, but he soon relaxed and started laughing merrily as he patted the silver haired teenager's head. Soon enough he let go and went to stand beside the elements of Ice, Wood, and Metal._

_The next person seemed to be extremely shy. She was younger than Krynn, but was older than Elliett. She seemed to be the equivalent of a sixteen year old, but she was only a little taller than the demonic Princess. _

"_H-hello, P-Princess." She squeaked, seemingly intimidated by Elliett's questioning gaze. The girl swiped a lock of her waist length bright blue hair behind her ears as she fidgeted underneath her superior's look. She stepped forward, bowing quickly, and fiddling with the long sleeves of her top. The long sleeved top was off the shoulder, allowing the Princess to see a white tank top underneath it. The blue top was severed underneath the breasts, showing the white tank there as well._

_The shy girl was wearing a pair of extremely dark blue cargo pants and a pair of ninja like sandals. She wore a pouch around her waist that resembled a gourd. The blue haired girl had a pair of navy colored eyes and a small blue crystal was apparent on her shoulder._

"_I-I am c-called N-natia. I c-control w-water." she whispered, opening the gourd and drawing a large thin stream of water from it. She flicked her wrist and the water snapped, creating a sharp whip. When her demonstration was done she put the water back and walked closer to the Princess, hesitantly wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. Elliett responded with a vigorous hug, laughing as the older girl blushed. When they were done Natia went to stand with the other teachers._

_The next teacher was a male who was very tall and skinny. He had dark forest green hair wrapped in a small ponytail at the base of his neck and olive green eyes. The male wore clothing similar to that of Krynn except for the fact that his light green tunic was sleeveless and his forest green pants ended at the knee. He had black wrappings around his ankles, as was the same color as his sash, and he had a teardrop shaped forest green gem on the back of his left shin. He looked to be that of a late twenty year old; twenty nine at the most._

"_My Princess, I swear loyalty to only you. I am named Galen and I possess the power of Earth." He supplied, stomping on the ground to create a small tremor. He came forward, eagerly picking up the Princess and spinning her around in a small circle; he enjoyed making others laugh. When he was done enjoying himself he stood and joined the other teachers._

_The next teacher was a happy person. He bounced up and down on his black clad feet. He had a shock of orange hair, but the biggest shock was that his irises were white. They had some orange streaks going through them as well, but they weren't ugly. A star shaped orange gem could be seen shining from the back of his upper arm. He was wearing a white vest-like top and light orange knee length shirt. In all the older man – in his early thirties at most – looked like a human genie. _

"_M'name's Jinn! Nice ta meetcha, Princess!" he said, floating over to meet her. Using the power of the wind he picked her up, spinning her around as she giggled. It was a no brainer; the lively guy was a Wind master. Once he was done spinning the silver haired Princess around, he set both of them upon the ground and went to stand with the other teachers._

_There were only three forms left, not including the Princess' aunt. One of the two remaining females walked forward, smiling softly as she did so. She was an older woman, but younger than Lynxe. She wore a short sleeved dress of fine light yellow cloth. On her shoes were a pair of darker yellow ballet flats; she was a blonde and her hair was a little past shoulder length, but she had a sharp look in her amber eyes. She looked to be that of a forty-five year old. A light yellow jewel was embedded on the top of her left foot._

"_Hello, Princess. I am known as Toriy. I am a user of Light." She explained simply, flicking her wrist to make the sun shine brighter. Another flick of the wrist and the sun went back to where it was before. The two hugged briefly before Toriy went to stand with the others._

"_Princess! Princess!" the last girl exclaimed. Come to think of it, she looked about the same age as the silver haired Princess. Elliett smiled, happy for this little bit of information. The girl was wearing a white belly shirt and white tights; it contrasted nicely with her tanned skin. She had white hair, which was coiled in a braid around her forehead, and dark eyes. There was a black mini-skirt covering the tights and on her feet she wore black combat boots. The girl was just cheerful in her own right; she possessed a clear gem on the top of her stomach, right underneath her breasts._

"_We're going to be good friends, Princess! You can call me Chrixe! I can't give you an example now, but I control the Cosmos!" the cheerful demoness exclaimed, bounding forward and forcefully hugging the girl. When she was done she bounded over to stand next to the other teachers. Now, only the last male was left. Xan had left earlier after she whispered something to Galen; he nodded, but decided to leave it until after the last male introduced himself._

_The last male looked to be in his early twenties; he was good looking, but he looked extremely uncomfortable. It was like he didn't want to be there. He actually looked__** ashamed**__ to be there._

"_Princess…I-i…am c-called Toren." He introduced himself. He had long dark purple hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and deep violet eyes. His clothing was meager and much more dingy than any of the other Masters' clothing. He had an oversized black shirt and a pair of dark purple pants. He wore no shoes, but the Princess suspected that it was because he couldn't __**afford**__ new clothes. He bit his bottom lip as the silver haired girl looked him over. He presented himself to her, quickly bowing and standing up again. The crystal he possessed was located on his forearm. Lastly, wore a thin ragged red strip of cloth tied around his upper arm._

"_I-I possess the p-poison ability." He stuttered, looking ashamed. Elliett understood at once why he looked so ashamed. People who possessed the poison ability were generally looked down upon. Instead of grimacing, however, Elliett pulled the man close to her in a hug._

"_It's nice to meet you, Toren. Go and join the others, ok?" she whispered, looking at him with a happy face. He beamed, immensely relieved that she didn't kick him out of the palace. When he joined the others the silver haired Princess looked them over, suddenly feeling like she had just gained a family to replace the mother she had lost…and the father that didn't care._

* * *

Sam was rudely awoken in the early hours of the morning by someone pulling him out of bed. Elliett whimpered, subconsciously reaching her hand out to him but a strange force was keeping him from reaching her.

"Just **what** do you think you're doing?!" the angry hiss of a demon sounded next to his ear. The brunette looked around, clearly surprised when he made out the form of a dark haired bat demon.

"What am **I** doing?! What are **you** doing?! Elle's still sleeping so why did you even come in here to bother her?" Sam hissed back, clearly upset. He didn't like the bat demon at all.

"**I** am here to make sure you don't steal her **innocence **while she is not aware." Rowan smirked as Sam's eyes filled with disbelief and then rage.

"**Excuse me?!** I'm not going to **steal** anything! **I love her!**" Sam exclaimed as another force entered the room.

"Rowan! What are you **doing** in the Princess' chambers! You've disrupted Sam's sleep and you accuse him of false things…I should report you to Lady Xan!" Sage exclaimed, snatching one of Rowan's wings with his nimble fingers.

As he was being led from the room Rowan glared at the brunette boy as if he were giving him some sort of warning. Sam just sighed, climbing back into bed and intending to actually sleep until noon…which was about nine more hours of sleep. He smiled softly at the sleeping Princess; she had subconsciously wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"I love you." He whispered again; he would never tire of saying those words.


	6. Elliett's Memory Part Three

**Thanks to: **

**Raine44354 - lol Glad that you think it's cute!**

**Mic Mov - W00t! Awesome, now you can actually sign reviews. I know how you feel about Megean Fox since I hated her since the beginning. Thanks for the review.**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know. I kinda feel bad for giving her such a bad life, but you know I have to have at least one character with a bad past.**

**MaraGen - Thanks for the review...and the reply to my thanks! =D**

* * *

**Chapter five**

**Elliett's Memories Part Three**

* * *

_Elliett sighed, getting to her feet so that she could meet her father. In seconds she was standing in front of a handsome blond Kitsune and a black haired earth mage. She supposed the mage would be another prospective suitor; she was nearing the age of marriage and was getting tired of turning down horrible suitors. She bowed in front of the two males, smiling softly at her father and throwing an exasperated glance at the other male. He was quite bland for an earth mage…but she supposed her father was getting desperate._

"_You wished to speak with me?" she asked, cringing slightly as the mage scanned her womanly features…well, the features that she was hoping would develop more as she grew older._

"_My daughter, here is your latest prospective suitor. His name is Kehmin." The earth mage stepped forward and took her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it._

"_Father," Elliett sighed, gently slipping her hand from Kehmin's._

"_How many times must I tell you that I don't wish for a suitor? I would like to find my own mate – to experience the love you and Mother shared. I don't want a mate thrust upon me." the mage's smile dropped as he glared at her, tightening them into fists at his side. His father glared at her as well, a low growl emanating from his throat as he bared his fangs._

"_Foolish girl! It is high time you stopped these dreams of adventure and picked a suitor to be your mate. Either choose now or you shall be banished to your room for the next thousand years!" Veago snapped, amber eyes glowing in fury. Elliett snapped as well, narrowing her eyes and baring her own fangs at the two males._

"_Well excuse me, father, but I don't see anyone here I would like to claim as my mate! I hope you remember what my face looks like for you shall not look upon it for a thousand years!" the silver haired Princess hissed, turning on her heel. She could feel the gaze of her father burning in her back as she made to walk away. She was almost to the door when the earth mage grabbed her arm, jerking her to the side._

"_You'll regret rejecting me." He whispered, a deathly glow etched into his eyes._

"_No, I don't think I will. Now if you'll kindly let me go…" Elliett whispered back a pulse of heat caused him to yelp. The silver haired Princess yanked her arm from his grasp as he jerked his hand away. She turned on her heel and exited the throne room. Not once did her icy demeanor slip while she rushed to her own quarters; only then did she let her façade fade as the first tear began to slip from her amber eye. Her attitude turned to that one would not expect of a Princess._

"_I only want to have a chance at love! Like Mother and Father!" Elliett cried, burying her face into her bed's plush pillows. It was true; she only wanted a chance to feel some of what her mother described. She remembered when her father had stayed up late one night writing a book of poetry, and spent the next day reading it aloud to her mother for her birthday._

_Elliett cried for hours in despair, only moving when, hours later, her caretaker placed a comforting withered hand upon her shaking shoulder. She rubbed her hand up and down Elliett's shoulder in an attempt at calming her down._

"_Come now, child. Why do you despair?" the kind fire witch soothed, keeping her hand upon the Princess' back until the shuddering ceased._

"_Father has grounded me until I choose my mate. I fear that I shall be stuck here forever since I don't sense him!" the Princess wailed, a fresh wave of tears wetting her pillow. Youkai were extremely sensitive when choosing their mate; their hearts can tell when they are near. None of the prospective suitors called out to her so she didn't choose any of them, much to her father's anger._

"_Do not fret, little one. This old witch has a few tricks up her sleeve, yet." The orange haired woman cooed into the Princess' flattened Kitsune ear._

"_You do?" the distressed silver and black fox Youkai asked, raising her head from her pillows. The fire witch nodded, slipping off one of her old enchanted rings._

"_This ring will send you to a place called 'Tranquility, Nevada'. It is a city in the human realm." The orange haired woman explained, much to Elliett's delight. The adventurous side of the Princess flared up; a twinkle flared in her eyes, setting a mischievous glow to her face._

"_Keep in mind, child, that if you recite the teleportation spell you can't change from your Youkai form and your memories of this place only will be erased until you set foot on Youkai soil once again." The old witch cautioned, hand hesitating over the young Kitsune's. The Princess closed her eyes and took a deep breath; when they reopened the amber eyes held a gleam of determination._

"_I'll do it." Elliett whispered, closing her hand upon the ring and slipping it on her left pointer finger._

"_Now recite the spell." The orange haired woman smiled sadly as she planted the information within the Princess' mind._

"_I call upon the powers of the elements: fire, water, earth, wind, metal, wood, ice, light, darkness, and cosmos. Transport me to the realm of humans and in return I shall give something precious: my memories.__" Elliett recited the simple but powerful spell. As soon as those words left her lips her form started to glow, eventually disappearing in a burst of white and blue light._

"_It has begun. She will help to save the world from something evil, I know it." The fire witch said sadly, staring at the spot the Princess once sat._

* * *

The silver haired Princess shuttered in surprise as tears formed in her eyes. She now remembered everything. Her form shook with raw emotion; she couldn't believe what was happening to her world! She felt a newfound sense of peace and responsibility. She knew who her parents were…but she also grieved for her dead mother.

"Now, little one, it is time for you to return to the land of the living." Primus' spark shuttered as he spoke. It took an immense amount of power to return the silver haired Princess' memories. Rathe's soul was fluttering as well, but her voice was unaffected by her fluxuating energy.

"Concentrate, Elle. Concentrate on someone who is close to you, waiting in the real world." Rathe instructed as the fox demoness closed her eyes. Suddenly, Sam's face flashed across the darkness that crated her vision. His smile made her feel warm on the inside and his eyes were sparkling even though there was no light. Elliett felt herself being pulled to where her boyfriend was laying; it was such an intense motion, but the silver haired Princess could faintly hear the parting words of the Goddess of the Makai.

"Good Luck, Elle, but always remember your true name as the one I have given you. Be safe, my daughter…my Kai." And with that the molten orbs flashed, closing, and when she opened them again she was facing the slumbering form of one Sam Whitwicky. She smiled softly and reached out to caress his face; when he smiled and leaned into her touch, her heart absolutely melted.

"Sam, love, wake up." She whispered. The silver haired Princess didn't want to wake him, but she needed to know how long she had been sleeping. She slipped from his grasp and slowly slid from the bed, walking quietly to the double doors that she recognized from her childhood. The moons, both of them, were high in the sky and they were beautiful. A gentle wind was blowing, drifting softly through her hair. The crescent on the Princess' forehead was still present, allowing everyone to see her association with the deceased Queen. She leaned her head on her palms, resting her elbows on the balcony's railing.

The gentle wind wafted through the open doors, drifting around the room. To the Princess the temperature of the wind was extremely comfortable, but to a human, like Sam, it quickly caused him to shiver. His exposed chest began to develop goose bumps and his shaking eventually caused him to wake. The brunette boy moved his arm, intent on snuggling closer to his very own source of warmth, but his arm froze when he felt nothing but sheets.

"Elle?!" he half whispered half yelled as his eyes snapped open. The brunette teen was terrified; what if she had been kidnapped? What if she ran away now that she had her memories? What if Rowan had caused something happen to Elle?! Sam shot up in the bed, eyes wildly looking around as he scanned the room. When his eyes landed on the open door his heart began to thump painfully in his chest.

Sam slipped from the bed and quietly crept towards the open doors, heart instantly plummeting towards his stomach in relief. The brunette's eyes softened as he walked closer to the fox demoness before him. Time and time again he questioned himself as to how he got lucky enough to be in a relationship with the one standing before him. She was a Princess no less!

"Elle?" he questioned softly, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist. She heaved a great sigh as she turned to face the brunette teen, wrapping her arms around his waist as well.

"I don't know what to do, Sam. To save my world I must kill my father!" she exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. He certainly couldn't understand what she was going through, but he knew that he, and hundreds of others, would stand by her side. Sam tightened his hold around his girlfriend's waist and settled his chin on top of her hair. Her ears twitched; the fine fur covering them tickled his skin and he did his best not to laugh.

"It's ok, Elle. You know that we're all here for you. Xan even came up with a plan to keep you safe." He said, jerking back slightly when her ears twitched. The silver haired Princess' eyes were sparkling and a small smile was on her face.

"Xan?" Elliett asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.

"Yeah. Do you know her?" Sam asked, laughing when her tail wrapped around her boyfriend's waist.

"Yes. She's my aunt, my mother's sister. She's Sage's mother." Sam's mouth dropped open, but he couldn't hide the smile when he heard Elliett's subtle laughter.

"No kidding? They look almost nothing alike!" Sam chuckled, shivering again as the night air turned chilly. Almost instantly he felt warm again because of his girlfriend's powers. She had a hand up and the wind was blowing around everything but them. He smiled, but he followed obediently as his girlfriend tugged him back inside their room.

"Yeah, Sage looks more like his father, Yelan." The silver haired Princess explained, shutting the door behind her. Sam went to sit on the bed while the silver haired Princess searched for a nightgown. Finding one, she went behind the provided changing screen. The nightgown was a simple dark green knee length dress.

"Oh, Elle? Xan wanted to give you an alias for your protection. Got any ideas?" the brunette asked, trying not to stare at Elliett's body as she appeared from behind the screen. When she did appear she had a very serious face on, but it broke into a small smile when she saw his flushed face.

"Yeah. One." She said, piquing Sam's curiosity. He motioned her to come to him and she did, sighing softly as the fell onto the bed. Sam pulled the covers up around them as Elliett snuggled her face into his chest. The warmness of the room relaxed them as they started to drift back to sleep.

"My name shall be known as Kai."


	7. The Autobots and NEST

**Hey, guys! Sorry that this chapter is so short, I've had a lot of schoolwork since we have only about 3 weeks left. Exams, y'know?**

**Anyway, thanks to: **

**Raine44354 - XD I know right. It's a good thing, too.**

**Mic Mov - Of course I appreciate my reviews! =D I like to know what people think of my stories. I'm thinking about that pretenders idea and I'll see if I can use it, but I'm not sure how I would explain it.**

**Thanks again!**

* * *

Chapter 6

**The Autobots and NEST**

* * *

The next morning came all too quickly for the sleeping couple. The sun shone brightly through the double doors, shining in Elliett…or should I now mention her as Kai? Anyway, the sun peered through the glass, warming and brightening the master bedroom.

Kai's arms were tucked underneath her while her fists were curled against Sam's bare chest. Her face was nuzzled against his chest as well; his chin was buried in her starry colored tresses. The nightgown she had pulled on the night before was scrunched up against his pants and tangled around her hips. Their legs were intertwined and Sam's arms were wrapped around Kai's huddled frame; her tail was wrapped around his waist in their sleep.

A little while later and the sun shone through the glass even more intently, intending to burn the Silver haired Princess' eyes. Eventually the shining menace coaxed the amber eyed teenager from her sleep, inadvertently waking the brunette male from his slumber as well.

"Morning, Sam." She said, softly kissing the boy next to her on the lips. He smiled lovingly at her while she stretched, sending him into a rather girlish fit of giggles when her tail lazily dragged across the bare skin of his stomach.

"Mornin' E-Kai." He responded, wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a sensual kiss on the side of her neck. It was the silver haired Princess' turn to let out a string of giggles. They continued to kiss and tickle each other until a loud knock interrupted them. Kai heaved a huge sigh, grabbin two silken robes for them to don before she answered the interruption.

"Enter." She said, voice squeaking at the end of the word due to her smirking boyfriend's wandering fingers. Sam's hands remained on her waist as he positioned her across his lap.

The two of them were interrupted when the door opened and Sage, with Rowan quickly following at his heels, slipped inside. The bright crescent upon Kai's forehead started shimmering, alerting the other two males that the silver haired Princess had regained her memories. Rowan bowed deeply, but Sage swept forward and gathered Kai into his arms. The dark haired bat demon glowered at the male Kitsune until he pulled back.

"It is good to see that you are well, Cousin. Mother is wishing to speak with you now that you're awake." The male Kitsune happily explained as Rowan went to fetch their daily clothing. Sam kept his arms wrapped around Kai's waist, smiling softly as the silver haired Princess happily conversed with her cousin. She revealed her new identity, beaming when her cousin said that he thought it suited her.

It was all too soon that Rowan reappeared with clothing for the both of them. Kai frowned at the extravagant embroidery on her clothing and raised an eyebrow when she spied the glare that Rowan was sending Sam.

"Have you a problem with my intended, Rowan?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and barring her fangs a little. She had been feeling extremely protective of Sam now that they were in the Makai. Several things could happen to him there.

"No, My Lady. I just think…" he trailed off as he realized that Kai was viciously glaring at him.

"I can't believe you, Rowan! When I didn't have my memories I somewhat understood your apprehensiveness, but now I only spy foolishness! Do you really think I would choose a selfish demon Lord over my mate?!" she glared intently at the dark haired bat demon. The temperature in the room dropped and her skin stared to lightly steam. The crescent on her forehead began to glow as the wind outside began to howl. Rowan frowned, taking a step forward, but he was intercepted by Sage.

"Princess Kai needs to change. Rowan, go do your duties lest you make her angrier." Sage commanded, sternly pointing towards the door. The dark haired bat demon bit down on his lip in rage and embarrassment, but started walking towards the door.

"Wait. I want to talk to you after I've changed. I believe you can be of some help to us, yet." Kai murmured, still glaring at the male before her. He nodded, bowing low before he exited the room.

"I will wait outside as well, Kai." Sage said, bowing low to the ground as well before he left Sam and Kai's sleeping chambers. The clothing that Rowan had presented them with was exactly what one would expect those of Royal blood to wear. Kai decided to dress first, saying that she better help Sam dress or he would probably hurt himself. The brunette teen shot her a look, but both of them could never hold a grudge against one another.

Kai dressed quickly, donning a robe like dress of soft purple. The dress itself reached about two inches above the floor; her overdress was a deeper shade of purple, and the sash winding itself around her waist was a deep purple blue. Black and white flowers were stitched into the fabric of her overdress and there was a bit of sheer lilac material that was to be worn around her arms. Her slippers were black and hidden within the folds of her clothing were two delicate clips that were to hold her hair away from her face.

"Well?" she asked when she stepped from behind the changing screen. When Sam turned to look at her it seemed that whatever he was going to say instantly left his mind. His mouth was open, causing the silver haired Princess to giggle out of amusement as she turned around in a small circle. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing Kai gently on the neck as he whispered in her black fox ear.

"You're beautiful, as always, my Princess." He whispered, smirking as the girl in his arms shivered at his voice. The sensual comment earned him a kiss on the lips before she told him to strip to his boxers. Unlike most males in the Makai, Sam was probably going to be wearing underwear. Just as she suspected, Rowan had at least gotten Sam a pair of male underwear…but she wasn't too sure if the brunette boy would be too happy to wear them.

"What the hell are these?!" Sam exclaimed, holding up a pair of briefs, or better known, as 'tightie whities'. Kai could barely contain her laughter as she turned around, waiting for him to change his underwear. At least Rowan had been kind enough to get the right size…or else there would be problems. When Sam was done changing into his new underwear Kai instructed him on how to keep his pants from falling. They were a dark blue color, as was the short sleeved top he was given. Then, the silver haired girl instructed him in the use of his over shirt. Basically, it was one large rectangular piece of fabric with a hole in the middle for his head to go through. It was pale in color, but there were small dark flowers embroidered in it to match Kai's dress. The sash was tied tightly around his waist in order to tie down the over shirt, but in all it made a dashing outfit. His shoes were a pair of knee high leather boots, but they were a lot more comfortable than the tight slippers Kai was wearing.

"You look like one of us, Sammy." Kai said, smiling softly at him as she kissed his lips once again. The brunette smiled back at her, gently grasping her hand with one of his own as they exited their sleeping chambers.

"Rowan, rise." Kai ordered her longtime servant friend. He had been acting strange of late and she didn't usually order him around, but she was annoyed at his possessive attitude. She and Sam shared a secretive glance as they tried to decide what to do with him.

"Hey, is it possible for us to go back to the human realm for a short time?" Sam asked as his eyes lit up. It seemed like the brunette boy had an idea. Sage opened his mouth to respond, but with a pointed look from his Princess, he respectfully withheld his comment. The darker haired Kitsune actually liked Kai's mate, but he didn't know where he was going with his idea.

"I mean, what if we could get some help from Lennox and the Autobots? They can disguise themselves…and time flows differently here, right? They wouldn't be gone long." Sam suggested, looking around at the three different faces. Kai was nodding her head in thought while Sage had an eyebrow raised in question. Rowan's face was scrunched into a strange looking scowl, but the brunette teen had started to ignore him.

"Well…Lennox would be fine crossing the time barrier since he's human, like you, but I'm not so sure about the Autobots. The chances are that they would be turned into humans, demons, they would stay the same…or they would turn into those 'Pretenders' that they were telling us about." Kai mused, scratching the side of her neck. It was something that she did when she was in deep thought.

"But they wouldn't like…die, right?" Sam queried, eyes lighting up in excitement at his brilliant idea.

"No, the time barrier doesn't kill. It just changes things to accommodate to their world. You've changed, but only physically. You'll age here like a normal demon would age." Sage explained, laughing at the human's excitement.

"It's settled, then. Rowan will take Sam to get Lennox and the Autobots. This is a direct order from your Princess, Rowan." Kai stated before the dark haired bat demon could protest. There was nothing the others could do about it anyway since Rowan was the only one here with the knowledge of navigating the time barrier. He huffed in annoyance but grabbed Sam's arm, dragging him to the door to the mansion.

"Good luck, Sam." Kai said, kissing him on the cheek before he exited the mansion. She sighed, turning to Sage and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, where is Aunty Xan? I've been meaning to speak with her…but with the whole 'losing my memory' thing…" the silver haired teenager said, smiling sheepishly. The darker haired Kitsune only smiled, leading the Princess towards a set of stairs.

"This way, Princess, this way." And the two of them were off and it seemed as if things were back the way they were before Kai was sent to the human realm.


	8. The Talk and Allies

**Holy crap, guys, I'm so sorry that this chapter was so late...and so short. I've been sick for the past week now - like sick sick. All I wanted to do was sleep all day, but I had to go to school and study for final exams so I couldnt, which made me even more tired. Seriously, I didnt even want to turn on a computer. I'm still sick, and I have a headache at this moment, but I couldnt put off updating any more.**

**I still have one more final and my group members (we're doing a project) haven't been contacting me...and all that jazz. **

**And the one good thing about all of this waiting and stuff is that I've finished my book! It's part one of four (which means it'll be a quartet) but I need to finish revising the last...five or six chapters before I get it edited. Hopefully sometime in the summer I can get it published! *squee***

**Anyway, I'm so sorry once again. Thanks to:**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know, right. Lennox is one of my favorite characters in the liveaction movies. XD**

**Mic Mov - You know your ideas are really unique. I'll see what I can do when I get to that chapter, which will probably be in the next two or so. I like that idea and I can get fairly detailed with it.**

**Thanks again! Oh, and read my new Harry Potter story! (I got spontaneous)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

**A Talk and the Allies**

* * *

The silver haired Princess smiled softly as she followed her cousin to where her Aunt was staying. Now that she remembered everything she recognized the feelings she held for him. Instead of viewing her cousin as…well…a cousin she viewed him as an elder brother.

"Sage? How has your training been coming along?" she asked as they turned down yet another corridor. He froze for a split second before moving again. Kai frowned, wondering why he had faltered in his stride.

"Cousin? What's wrong?" she asked, speeding up and taking hold of his elbow. The two of them shared a sort of weak bond. They could tell when something was bothering the other. The older Kitsune paused again and sighed, looking down at his hands as he contemplated his answer.

"Well, to be honest…I'm not cut out for my elemental training." He sighed, bringing his hands up and staring at them. The silver haired Princess was shocked, her eyes were wide and her mouth was parted.

"What? What happened?" she asked in concern as she placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. He just looked at her with disdain in his eyes. He looked like he was really disappointed in himself.

"I don't know. All I know was that a little after you left my water stopped listening to me. I started failing in my training and my teacher called me a 'Lost Cause'." He whispered, looking down at her with a depressed expression.

"Well, could it be that water is not your dominant element?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. Although he was able to control water, there was a distinct possibility that he was destined to control another element.

"Like what? What other possible element do you think I could control?" he sighed, shaking his head as he continued staring at his hands. The silver haired Princess thought for a moment before she had a bright idea.

"Well, what about Lightning? That **is** the element that your mother is the Master of." She questioned, poking her older cousin in the side. They started walking again as Sage thought about the possibility of becoming a lightning user.

"It's possible…but I've never tried before. Do you really think I could control lightning?" he asked, eyes glistening with excitement.

"Of course I do, Sage. You can do anything you put your mind to." His younger cousin said, beaming up at him. She leaned forward and gave him a peck on the cheek before she turned to the door that was in front of them.

"You wished to speak with me, Aunty Xan?" the silver haired Princess asked, knocking on the door the same time as she slid it open. The elder woman smiled underneath her mask and beckoned her niece to sit before her.

"Have you regained all of your memories, my dear?" she asked, serving them tea as her son sat obediently in the corner of the room. He was silent, but he was attentive of the conversation that was obviously about to take place.

"Yes, Aunty Xan. I remember everything. Mother, Father…Mother's death…and all of my lessons." Kai replied, stroking her chin in thought. The older woman nodded her head, thinking about the question she needed to ask very carefully.

"Elliett…" she began, but the younger woman held up a hand. The woman stopped short, bowing her head respectively as she waited for the Princess to make her comment.

"Aunty Xan…I had a dream and the Goddess Rathe told me that my true name is Kai. If it is not too much to ask I would like for you to address me as such." She asked, looking her aunt square in the eyes.

"Of course, dear." She acquiesced.

"Now, Kai…what I have to ask you is extremely important. In order to take on your father's army we need to strengthen our forces." Xan explained as she looked out the window. Kai looked out the window as well, noticing the lines of people who were practicing their elemental abilities. They were good…but they were nowhere near the level of the elemental Masters and Kai's abilities.

"Yes, Aunty Xan. I get what you're saying, but what does that have to do with me?" the silver haired Princess asked, looking her aunt straight in the eye for the first time in a long time. She frowned, but had an inkling of what her aunt wanted to do.

"My dear. You are the only one with enough experience to teach them about their abilities. I was hoping that you would be able to teach them and help them grow." Xan explained to her niece. Of what Kai could see, the older woman was looking at the silver haired Princess with an intent expression.

"Yes…but what does that have to do with my abilities? You want me to turn them into killing machines?" Kai slowly asked, eyes darkening as she remembered her times being attacked by the Decepticons.

"No! Good God, no. I just want you to help them hone their abilities so that they may stand a chance if they were ever caught off guard. I don't want this to be a merciless slaughter…" Xan murmured as she closed her eyes and rested her chin on her hand. There had been enough slaughter to last her a dozen lifetimes. The silver haired Princess sighed and mulled over her options, finally deciding that there was no harm in teaching them how to hone their powers.

"Alright, Aunty Xan. I'll help them." the silver haired Princess agreed, nodding her head.

"Good! Your first student is right behind you." The element Master said, smiling as she pointed to her son.

Meanwhile, in the Human Realm, the familiar form of the brunette teenager and the winged bat demon touched down in front of Sam's house. The brunette boy turned to thank Rowan, but the winged demon only scoffed and stepped back.

"Just because you're the Princess' mate doesn't mean that I'll be nice to you." He hissed, barring his fangs at the human teenager. Sam shrunk back, waving his hands around and muttering excuses.

To tell you the truth he hadn't been too happy to be paired up with the arrogant winged demon. Sam thought he was incredibly stuck up, but who was he to judge a person…or demon…on first impressions? Then again, he had drug him out of bed when he was trying to comfort Kai.

"Whatever, dude. Your loss." The brunette teen just sighed as he walked around the house and into his yard. Sam's mother shrieked when she saw him, rushing forward to literally squeeze the boy to death.

"Sammy! I've been so worried! You've been gone for days!" she exclaimed as she pulled her son into a hug. The winged demon who was standing behind him was coughing into his hand, trying not to smirk and betray his true feelings towards the humans.

"Mom, really, I'm a grown man! Grown men don't hug their moms!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air as she continued holding his head to her breasts. She ignored him, continuing to babble about how worried she was.

Suddenly, the sound of a car engine revving caught the two of them off guard. A yellow Chevy Camaro drove out of the garage and into the driveway, transforming into the familiar form of Bumblebee.

The giant yellow robotic being stooped down, stooping down so that he was level to the humans.

"Bee!" Sam happily shouted as he escaped the clutches of his mother's arms. The winged demon scoffed as he followed the human 'brat' as he rushed towards the Autobot.

Both Sam's mother and the Autobot gave him a look that said they didn't like him, but what could they do? As the brunette boy pulled back from the hug his face turned from happy to serious. He put a hand on his best friend's helm and said,

"Bee, I think it's time we get in touch with Lennox and the guys of NEST."


	9. The Warning

**School is over for about five weeks! Yays!**

**Thanks to:**

**Raine44354 - I know! I feel bad for seperating them.**

**Mic Mov - lol thanks for both of your reviews! Yes, Sam is going to have an active part...with the mating ceremony thats coming up and such. I'm almost to the part where the Autobots come in (next chapter)**

**Happy readings!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**A Warning**

* * *

Three days had passed in the Demon Realm. Three days of separation for Sam and Kai. Three days of teaching for the silver haired Princess. Three days of progress from her students…and three days of a depression that was surely settling in Kai's very core. Since she had moved in with the Witwicky family, Kai had not been separated from Sam very long. At night, when she would have nightmares of being attacked and tortured, she would slip into Sam's bed.

His father wasn't very appreciative of it when they were finally caught, but after several attempts at assuring him that they hadn't 'done the nasty', as he suggested, and that Kai was **not** pregnant – the comment itself made her blush deep to the roots of her hair – he relented. Sam's mother, however, thought it was the cutest thing imaginable and even rushed to get the camera, snapping several pictures of them for their family scrapbook.

Now, the silver haired Princess was all alone. She woke up for the first time in her bed and tears almost came to her eyes. The bed was cold except for where her body heat had sunk into the bed, but the silver haired Princess was still depressed. For the first time she realized that if she had to be separated from Sam for any extended amount of time…her heart literally hurt. It hurt for her to breathe and she didn't want to do anything except to wallow in her bed until Sam came back with NEST or the Autobots, but her job was here. She was supposed to start helping the others and she wasn't going to start wallowing in self pity now.

She had gotten up that morning and hardly cared what her appearance looked like. She showered, slipped on a simple outfit, slowly ate breakfast, and then went outside to meet her class of elementals. Sage was sitting to the side, obviously nervous.

The silver haired Princess looked along the multiple rows of curious stares, a small smile forming on her face. The first row was composed of young children who didn't look like they knew what they were doing while the very last row held older teens who had a basic grasp of the harder elements. Most of them were dressed akin to their element, so the silver haired Princess didn't have to guess who could manipulate what.

"Hello everyone. Before we begin, I would first like to introduce myself. My name is Kai." The amber eyed teenager introduced herself as she sat down in front of the rows of students. There were only about twenty of them there, including Sage, but more were soon to come. This was a sort of experimental class.

"Please, move into a circle. That way we can see each others' faces." The students did as they were told, but Sage stayed where he was. Kai looked at him with a questioning look in her eyes, but he only shook his head and sadly looked to the ground. Realizing that the male Kitsune was extremely uncomfortable, the silver haired Princess quickly told her students that she would be right back.

"Sage? What's wrong?" Kai asked with a concerned face. She couldn't remember ever seeing her calm and collected cousin so…distraught and nervous. He looked up with a wary and guarded look in his eyes.

"Kai…I don't know if I can do this…" he murmured, gesturing to the circle that was patiently waiting for them.

"Do what?" the silver haired Princess asked, tilting her head to the side. Her starry colored tresses had grown longer so now the tips of one end were brushing against her shoulder. She noticed that his fist was clenching and unclenching, but she still couldn't figure out what was wrong. It wasn't like she was stupid or anything – she just couldn't see what the big deal was.

"_**This**_! This…learning how to control water and lightning in front of other people…" he quietly moaned, rubbing a hand over his face. In the course of a few seconds Kai had an epiphany of sorts.

"Sage! Are you…**embarrassed**?" she asked with a shocked voice. She had never seen her cousin embarrassed to this extent before. Sage winced at the tone of Kai's voice and a pale blush was spreading its way across the male Kitsune's cheeks. He didn't reply, but he nodded his head shyly.

"Well don't worry. Sit by me and we'll just see how it goes today, alright?" she said, embracing the older male. He sighed, but smiled softly at the silver haired Kitsune in front of him.

"Ok." He said with a sullen voice, allowing Kai to grab his hand and lead him back towards the group of her students.

"Alright, group! This is Sage; he's shy so be nice." Kai joked, ignoring the glare she got from the other Kitsune. The group chuckled before waving and saying their hellos. After a brief ice breaker game, Kai got down to business.

There were several types of Youkai in the group, ranging from Kitsune – the foxes – to Neko – the cats – to Inu – the dogs – and there were even a couple of Tora – bird like Youkai – to name a few of the Youkai with animalistic features. Then, there were the ones who were naturals. Sage, unfortunately wasn't one of them.

"Using your element…is like you're using an extension of yourself…" and so the lesson began.

Meanwhile, in the human realm, both Sam and Rowan were standing with their arms crossed and a glare plastered to their faces. The dark haired and leather clad bat demon had just refused to meet NEST in order to bring them back to the Makai.

"No! I refuse to meet more of these pathetic humans." Rowan hissed, fangs shooting forth from his mouth. The leather on his person squeaked when he changed his tense position to another equally tense position.

"You have to! Kai's counting on us. She assigned you this job for a reason, you know." the brunette boy tried to patiently explain, but he was beginning to become extremely frustrated. His normally easygoing face was marred with anger lines and a frown was taking over his mouth.

"Yeah? And why's that? Because I can create portals? I still refuse." Rowan grunted, turning his head and snubbing the human that was in front of him.

"You're being totally selfish! I cannot even begin to **describe **how selfish you're being!" Sam groaned, frustrated with the winged figure in front of him.

"Yeah?! Well, can you blame me for not wanting to meet more humans?! After what they did to the Princess??" Rowan shot back with venom in his voice.

"Well, you weren't there to help her. _**I**_ was. Now shut up and get in Bumblebee!" Sam yelled, close to pulling out his hair. Both of Sam's parents were standing on the porch behind them, their eyes flickering from person to person as the argument went on.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it, human?" the winged Youkai sneered as he uncrossed his arms and stalked towards the secretly terrified brunette teen.

"I-I'll tell Kai you failed and s-she'll be disappointed, that's what!" Sam replied. He thought about his girlfriend's disappointed face and his heart sped up. He didn't want her to be disappointed so he steeled his resolve.

"Oh? You'll tell the Princess on me, will you? What if I just kill you now?" Rowan asked, still stalking forward. The air around him seemed to shimmer as he slipped something from his back. When Sam looked close he realized that it was actually a medium sized handheld scythe with a short handle. His eyes widened, but before the angry Youkai could do anything Bumblebee transformed from his awaiting vehicle mode and angrily bent down. He crooned before yanking the winged demon from the ground by the back of his leather shirt.

"Hey mom, do you have any rope?" Sam asked with an evil smirk. He had wanted to get his payback for a while and he just found a golden opportunity. With the help of his Autobot best friend, Sam completely disarmed the flailing bat demon – being whapped in the face a couple of times by Rowan's wings – and wrapped him with the camping rope. The dark haired bat Youkai's hands were behind his back, his arms were pinned together, his wings were disabled – but not harmed – and his ankles were tied together. Finally, Sam slapped a piece of duct tape on Rowan's mouth.

"Alright, Bee. I think we can go see Lennox, now." Sam sighed, winking at the yellow Autobot. Bumblebee let out a hoarse 'yeah' before transforming back into his vehicle mode. He popped the trunk open and chuckled when Sam shoved the winged male into the small space. He ignored the muffled shouting and got into the driver's seat, sighing in anticipation of the long ride.

"Sammy! Be safe and for the love of God don't forget to wear a condom!" His mother shouted as they drove off. Sam felt the blood rush to his face as he facefaulted, but the hoarse laughter from the vehicle driving him lightened the tension as he sighed.

"That's my mom…"

Back in the demon realm the silver haired Princess had finally finished her first day teaching her students how to better control their elements. The older students were doing fairly well, but she was also having fun teaching the younger students how to draw their energy from within. There had been a couple of accidents, but they weren't too bad.

For instance – a young female Neko Youkai, an eight year old named Forei, was trying to call upon her ice powers. Her mother was an ice elemental and her father was a Neko animal Youkai. Little Forei was sitting cross legged with her eyes screwed closed. She was concentrating extremely hard and had finally found her ice power deep within her soul…but when she released the power it wasn't exactly at the most opportune time.

Sage was practicing a technique Kai taught him called the 'Water Whip'. He was manipulating a couple of streams of water in the air…but when he whipped his streams of water little Forei had released her control over ice. Then, one of the older Inu Youkai, Pern, had released a stream of air, sending the freezing cold ice towards the streams of water surrounding Sage. Poor Sage was surrounded by water, which froze into giant blocks of ice when the freezing power hit them.

Poor Sage was reduced to an ice sculpture!

Fortunately, two fire elementals, two older males named Riku and Spael, were able to defrost Sage fast enough so that he didn't catch a cold. After the incident the poor male Kitsune went over to the side of the clearing and was allowed to take a long break.

For now, the silver haired Princess thought that they were doing a pretty good job. The younger children all hugged her and the older children bowed to her as they left. Sage, however, tried to sneak away…but Kai was sharper than that.

"Sage. May I have a word with you?" she murmured as she fell into step beside him. He looked around with shifty eyes before he finally nodded.

"You seem to be improving, but I would like to have a few private sessions with you…you know…to see if you're better at controlling lightning." She said, smiling softly at her cousin. He gave her a weak smile before she grabbed his hand and carefully raised his body temperature by transferring some of her body heat to his.

"Thanks, Kai." He whispered before giving her a small hug. When he pulled back she gave him a peck on the cheek before parting on their separate ways. The sun was going down, but the silver haired Princess was exhausted by the day's events.

She entered her room with a small smile on her face because of the success for the day. After a few steps, however, she started to feel like something was different…that something was wrong. She pulled the moisture from the air and froze the water into a small set of throwing knives. The silver haired Princess frowned as she scanned the room, finding nothing amiss.

Finally, when she reached the bed she found a note pinned to the headboard. Kai's heart quickened as she reached forward to snatch the note from the headboard. She gasped as she read the untidy words scrawled across the paper, dropping the ice knives to the floor.

There was a spy in their midst. And that spy was there to kill her.


	10. Meeting with NEST

**OK, this might be a little filler chapter...but oh well. The Autobots make an apperance!!**

**Thanks to: **

**Mic Mov: Lol, I know right. I was trying to get him in character and I thought it would be good for him to have a bit of action all on his own. W00t next chapter is the Pretender chapter! You guys will know what they look like as humans. =D**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**Meeting with NEST**

* * *

"Hang on, Sam. We're almost there." Bumblebee said through his radio as they approached a seemingly abandoned hanger. It was huge, but as they got closer the brunette boy realized that it was just for disguise.

As soon as they reached the abandoned hanger Bumblebee activated some sort of signal, letting them pass through the security gates. Then, when Sam thought they were going to enter the abandoned hanger, they drove right passed it.

"Wha? Wait, where are we going?" Sam asked, still relieved for the fact that Rowan had stopped grumbling in Bumblebee's trunk. He had been the most annoying pain in the ass demonic…being the brunette boy had ever met!

"You'll see. Like I said, we're almost there." The yellow scout replied through the radio once again. He had happily begun talking when Ratchet said that he could use his regular voice through a special program installed on the radio. There were still a few kinks that the Autobot medic needed to work on for Bumblebee to have full use of his vocal processor once again.

"Ok, Bee. I trust you." He sighed, missing his Kai. It was weird calling her 'Kai', but somehow he figured that it fit. He didn't know how…but it just did.

About ten minutes later they turned onto a dirt road and about five minutes after that they saw several humans in the distance. Sam blinked, obviously misinformed. There weren't several humans…there were hundreds! Multiple hangers were in use for various reasons and there were dozens of transport vehicles – avian and terrain alike. Bumblebee sent off a private message before Sam was greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey! Sam! Whatcha doing here?" said the familiar African American man that the brunette boy knew as Robert Epps.

"Epps! My man!" Sam exclaimed once the Camaro pulled to a stop. He jumped out of the car and shook hands with the military officer before pulling back and sighing in distaste, his nasty look directed towards Bumblebee's rear end.

"Hey…why hasn't Bee transformed yet?" Epps asked as the car pulled alongside the two humans.

"Oh, you'll see. Trust me." he said as they reached the main part of the NEST headquarters. As soon as they passed through the giant double doors a brunette man by the name of Will Lennox approached them, somewhat happy to see Sam.

"Hey, Sam! I got Bumblebee's message…where's this demon guy?" Lennox said with confusion. Epps looked at them with a strange look on his face, but just continued the other two without saying anything.

"He's in Bee's trunk." Sam smirked as said Autobot popped the trunk. Almost immediately Rowan began squirming around and muffled curses could be heard as he tried to speak through the duct tape.

"Whoa!" both Epps and Lennox cried as they jumped away from the trunk. Sam just sighed in annoyance as he dragged the bound bat demon out of the trunk so Bumblebee could transform back into his bipedal mode. Several booming footsteps appeared as four familiar Autobots and two unfamiliar ones appeared.

"Hey Optimus! Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz…and 'bots that are unfamiliar! I'm Sam Witwicky." Sam greeted as he dragged the bound winged demon behind him.

"Sam. It is good to see you again. Bumblebee has informed us of your current situation, but he was unclear as to why you are here." Optimus' voice reverberated through the hanger. Rowan turned his head irritably before he let out a little squeak, eyes growing big as he took in the hulking mass that was Optimus Prime.

"Well, it's a long story." He replied as Bumblebee held his palm out for the boy and his 'prisoner of war' to climb onto. Rowan's wings twitched in anger as he was manhandled, but he was eventually handed to Ironhide for safe keeping.

"So, you guys know that Elle and I went to her world. Ok, so it turns out that the Resistance, or whatever it's called, is mostly made up of younger people who don't really know how to fight. Elle, now known as Kai because she had to change her name, is teaching them about elemental control, but we need more people to help…which is where you guys come in. **This** guy," and with that he jerked a thumb over to Rowan, "can teleport between the worlds. We need NEST's help, but the decision is totally up to you guys if you want to help." Sam explained, sucking in much needed air.

"Optimus. Skids and Mudflap, are due to arrive in two days while Arcee, Chromia, and Flare-Up are due to arrive in eight days. I don't see why we can't help them if we leave Jolt and Sideswipe here to help NEST." Ratchet commented as he stroked his chin. It was a habit that he picked up from Earth's culture.

Ironhide grunted and Jazz nodded in agreement. He had a thing for the little silver haired Princess; he was very protective of her ever since she saved his life when Megatron was going to kill him.

"I shall think upon the matter and talk it over with Chairman Morshower. It is required if we wish to help you and…Kai." Optimus rumbled as he nodded his head.

"Ratchet… you have permission to show our guests the Pretender protoforms." Optimus relayed to the yellow-green Autobot medic. Ratchet nodded, hurrying off to a side hanger off of what appeared to be their Medical Bay. Bumblebee, who was about to follow the medic, suddenly froze when an Australian…or was it a New Zealand? – came rushing into the main hanger.

"Galloway is on his way! He's here to meet the Autobots!" the man with the odd accent exclaimed. As soon as the words left his mouth both Lennox and Epps blanched, both paling drastically.

"Oh no. Hey…Rowan is it? How do you feel about someone knowing about the Youkai?" Lennox asked, quickly motioning for Sam to rip the tape from the demon's mouth.

"You little teme! How dare you tie me up!!" he immediately exclaimed as he started struggling again.

"Hey…**hey!** Quiet!" Sam shouted, flicking the winged male on the forehead. "Lennox, who is Galloway?" the brunette boy asked as Optimus paused in his communications with the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff.

Suddenly, the hanger was in pandemonium as Galloway arrived. Sam still didn't know who he was, but he had a feeling that he wouldn't like the older man.

"Galloway…is our Liaison trainee. If all goes well then he'll be promoted to full Liaison. Joy." Lennox explained as he rolled his eyes. Apparently the brunette male didn't enjoy communicating with the stuffy male that appeared outside the hanger.

"I want to see them. Where are these overgrown alien robots?" a stuffy voice sounded as he walked into the hanger. He looked around with distaste and when he finally spotted Optimus Prime, who was the largest Autobot in the hanger, his lip curled back in obvious disdain.

"Mr. Galloway. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." The great leader said, voice reverberating through the hanger.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that. Now who're the rest of you?" Galloway said in a bored voice. He looked in his nails as Ratchet reappeared from the Medical Bay, obviously disgruntled at being disturbed from his original mission.

"I am Ratchet. I am the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots." Ratchet introduced himself as he scanned the disgruntled human. He scoffed, not liking what he scanned. The medic motioned for Bumblebee to follow him, but Optimus sent a private link explaining that he had to introduce himself first.

"Name's Bumblebee. I'm a scout." Bumblebee introduced himself shortly. Since none of the other Autobots stepped forward, Optimus took it upon himself to introduce the rest of his men.

"This is Ironhide, my Weapons Specialist." Optimus introduced the great black cat like Autobot as he snorted gruffly.

"Jazz, my Second in Command." Jazz grunted as he nodded his head. Sam could see that nobody liked this new male.

"Sideswipe, warrior and assassin." Sideswipe merely tilted his head in greeting as he shifted from one wheel to another. Now that the brunette teen looked close enough he realized that the silver Autobot had wheels in place of where his feet would have been. It was actually cool.

"And Jolt, assistant medic to Ratchet." The blue bot hesitated before he nodded his head in greeting. Apparently the blue Autobot was shy.

"Wait, wait, wait. Who're they?" and that was the point where Galloway pointed to Sam and Rowan, who were still seated in Bumblebee's hand.

"I – ah – am Sam. Sam Witwicky." Sam introduced himself. Rowan, who sat next to him, turned to him and gave him a strange look. He jerked his head down to the annoying human and raised his eyebrow. Sam returned the look and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah? What about bat boy? The freak in the leather?" and that was when Rowan's energy started fluxuating.

"Release me." the bat demon hissed and Bumblebee had no qualms about snapping his restraints. Rowan flew towards the human, who ducked and screamed like a little girl, while the bad demon landed in front of him.

"Who are you calling a freak? And bat boy? So not a good insult." The dark haired male demon calmly hissed as his eyes flashed. His power over shadows took over and they gathered around him, making strange and horrible shapes around Galloway. He stumbled back, whimpering like a baby as he tried to scramble away.

"Ah, ah, ah. Not good to run from shadows. They can always find you." He casually said as he stalked towards the quivering form.

"Who are you…**what** are you?" the whimpering human asked as he screwed up his face as if he were going to cry.

"Name's Rowan. I'm a demon…and your worst nightmare." He hissed as his fangs extended with a quiet 'shnk' and his eyes started to flicker again. His energy fluxuated and it seemed like he was glowing.

"Eek…" Galloway squeaked before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He fainted, landing flat on the concrete of the hanger. Once he made sure that his job was done he turned and flew back to Bumblebee.

"So, what are we waiting for?" and with that he, Sam, and Bumblebee followed Ratchet to the Medical Bay where the Pretender prototypes were being stored. While those four did that, Optimus continued his communication with Chairman Morshower.

"So, what exactly is going on Optimus? Is it a…Decepticon…attack?" the Chairman asked through the computer. They were able to communicate via a secure line, but the Chairman was not allowed to see the Autobot Leader's face.

"No…I believe that was Liaison trainee Galloway meeting one of…the other kind." Optimus replied thoughtfully. He was still not sure whether or not he would tell the Chairman that the demons actually existed. Either way, Galloway would have to report back…and if Optimus didn't respond quickly enough then there might just be panic.

"The other kind? What exactly is this 'other kind'? Another race of aliens?" the Chairman was not nasty about his questioning. He was truly curious. About the other races and species in the galaxy.

"Chairman Morshower. What I am about to disclose to you is of the utmost importance. This is as, if not more, important than our secrecy as Autobots." Optimus began, shuttering his optics as he silently asked for Ell – Kai's forgiveness.

"Do you remember reading in the Mission City reports of a young woman who was captured along with young Bumblebee?" at the Chairman of the Joint Chief of Staff's nod the Autobot leader continued.

"She is known to humans as a 'demon'. Her race co-exists along with humans except in a sort of alternate reality to yours. She comes from said alternate reality called the 'Makai'. She is of no harm to humans since she has lived among you for more than two years." The great leader's voice reverberated through the hanger.

"And she's a…demon, you say? Will she harm humans if provoked? What of her kind?" the Chairman asked, clearly intrigued at what Optimus had to say.

"Her kind is called the 'Youkai'. She has sworn to protect humans, like the Autobots, but as far as I know the Youkai are forbidden to cross the boundaries of realities. The girl, now known as Kai, is actually the Princess of the Youkai. This is where my request comes into play. Kai is my friend and ally. She saved Jazz's life in mission city as well as saving Sam's life. Her home world is currently fighting a civil war…and if Kai's side looses then the Youkai may very well breech the boundary and try to enslave Earth." Optimus explained, cycling his vents. The action reminded the humans of a sigh.

"…Who is leading the other army? And what is your request?" the Chairman seemed to be full of questions, but the Autobot leader didn't mind.

"Her father… Chairman Morshower, I humbly request this action as a comrade." Optimus paused as several of the humans stopped what they were doing. All eyes were on the great Autobot leader, including the now conscious Galloway.

"Princess Kai needs our help."

Several minutes passed and the only sounds were the cycling of the Autobots' vents, the beeping of the computers, the buzz of conversation on the other end of the communications – the Chairman must have been talking with the President since he was also listening in on the conversation - and Galloway's shouts of denial. Finally a voice that was not the Chairman's responded.

Optimus let out a great cycle of his vents that could have passed as a sigh of relief. The President had spoken and it echoed through the NEST base amidst the cheers of excitement.

"Then she shall have it."


	11. Return to the Makai

**Woo! Thanks for all of you guys for reading my story! **

**Disclaimer: I have to put this here 'cause I don't own Final Fantasy. I don't own Transformers either...Just Kai, Xan, Sage, Rowan and all the other OCs.**

**Thanks to:**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know and the plot shall continue to thicken. XD**

**Mic Mov - Finally! The Pretenders have arrived! Thanks for the idea oh fanfic buddy of mine!**

**Raine44354 - I know, seriously. Love the movie by the way but I totally didnt make the connection until you said something about it. lol thanks for the review.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Return to the Makai**

* * *

Bumblebee kneeled once they were outside the main hanger, letting Sam and the winged demon climb upon his hand. After a few twists, turns, and several corridors later they ended up in the Medical Bay.

The Medical Bay was composed of three large rooms. An operating room, which was where the Autobots needed to go when they needed to be fixed, a recovery room for extensive injuries or other ailments, and a large storage and experimentation room for Ratchet's trinkets. Of course, the Autobot medic always complained that he could have used someone called Wheeljack's expertise at building models, but he was able to accomplish building the Pretenders' protoforms by himself with the aid of some of the mechanics in NEST.

"What you are about to see may shock you, Sam. If, and when, we are in dire need of extensive recon missions, we may need to look more human than our holoforms. Holoforms are solid holograms, which are useful, but are limited to the range of motion that we are able to provide." Ratchet explained as he entered the key code into the Medical Bay's security pad.

A sudden commotion down the hallway caught their attention, but Ratchet just ignored it. He motioned the three of them into the Medical Bay and led them into the adjoining room where Ratchet's experiments were. There were seven human sized spindly robots lying on human sized medical berths. The funny thing about them was that they actually looked…mostly human. Well, except for the part where they were made of metal.

"Ratchet, what are they?" Sam asked in awe as Bumblebee put him down. Even Rowan seemed to be in a bit of awe as he jumped off of the Autobot medic's hand, gliding over to the human sized berths. There were also quite a few Autobot sized berths as well – probably about twelve or so. There were also empty human sized berths – probably for new human sized robots.

"These are the Pretender protoforms that I have created to take place of our holoforms. When they are properly activated they will mesh with our robotic forms in a small container that I shall install in all of us, but for now they will be used for blending in with the natives of the Makai. Each of them has been programmed based on the classes of video game characters…Final Fantasy I believe it was called. I thought it appropriate for the situation." The Autobot medic explained, leading Bumblebee over to one of the larger berths.

Both of the smaller beings watched transfixed as Bumblebee laid back on one of the berths.

"Basically you I have to transplant a bit of your spark into one of the Pretenders. Then, once your spark has taken, you can transfer your consciousness to the Pretender, just like you would with a holoform." The medic explained as he popped open the Autobot's spark chamber. A pair of tiny tweezers protruded from Ratchet's hand and slowly extracted a part of Bumblebee's spark. The look on the Autobot scout's face was indescribable.

"Bee, you alright?" Sam asked with a worried look on his face. Ratchet was inserting the small piece of spark into the Pretender's chest while Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, Jolt, and, unfortunately, Galloway sidled into the Medical Bay.

"And I still don't get why we have to help them! We're better off letting those…those **things** kill each other off!" Galloway exclaimed angrily.

"Liaison trainee Galloway, we have promised the Princess we would help if we could. Even your president has spoken along with the other world leaders. We will help them. It is **final**." Optimus spoke, glaring down at the annoying human. It took a lot of prodding to make Optimus Prime angry and so far Galloway was doing a fine job.

Suddenly, Sideswipe appeared in the Medical Bay doorway along with Lennox and Epps.

"Sorry, the little squishy got away from me." the silver Autobot warrior said, plucking Galloway up by the back of his shirt. Once he was towed away, Ratchet had the other Autobots lie down on the free berths. The Autobot medic explained the procedure to the others and went to lie down on a berth himself. He was fairly confident that Jolt was able to perform the procedure on him without any repercussions.

Jolt was an extremely good medic and performed the spark transplants easily. He waited until the spark pieces took hold, then the Autobots powered down and transferred their consciousness to the Pretenders.

Bumblebee was the first to 'wake' as the Pretender his spark was transferred into started functioning. He looked around amazed at how…well…**small** he was. Suddenly, Jolt started to instruct them on choosing a 'skin'. A skin was how they would look as their human mode. Basically it was the same as their holoform, but it was different as well since they were going to blend in with the Youkai.

Bumblebee went first since he was the first to wake. He downloaded the proper information into his processor and watched in awe as skin slipped over his metal and spindly skeleton. Sam's awe dropped as he watched his friend's Pretender slip into its human form for the first time. Bumblebee looked like he stepped out of a Final Fantasy video game.

His blond hair was short and spiky and a black headband was on his forehead, covered by a set of thin but strong goggles. There was a black archer's cap on his head with two feathers on each side shaped like a wing. He was wearing a tight black tee shirt with a dark yellow half vest that was zipped up, loose yellow pants with a wide black sash with yellow embroidery and black ninja shoes that looked like they would be found in the show Naruto. He wore black and yellow fingerless gloves. There was a bow and quiver of arrows on his back and a small dagger attached to his sash. In Final Fantasy he would be classified as a cross between a scout and a thief.

"Whoa, Bee! You look awesome, dude!" Sam yelled as he approached his friend. Bumblebee grinned as well, thanking his friend as the brunette teen circled around him.

"I'm glad you approve, Sam." He said, clearly happy that his voice was available to him while he was a Pretender. The Autobot scout turned back to the others still on their berths, calmly waiting for them to mesh into their new human forms.

Next up was Jazz. He was still in a slight shock as he stared at his skin in amazement while he downloaded the information. When he was finished he was surprised to see that he had fairly tanned skin – but not dark like an African American's skin like people would normally think – and possessed spiked chin length black hair. Both his and Bumblebee's eyes were bright electric blue.

Jazz was wearing a black sleeveless martial arts shirt with matching pants. A silver sash went around his waist and he was wearing matching arm warmers. On his black clothing there were red outlines, clearly making his clothes pop and stand out. He wore a silver headband and black martial arts shoes. In Final Fantasy terms he would be a cross between an assassin and a monk. A wooden bo staff was attached to his back and there were throwing knives hidden in his arm warmers.

Ironhide had a thick head of brown hair, but it was shaved in a sort of military buzz cut. Like the others his eyes were bright electric blue as well. Ironhide was wearing loose brown breeches and a sleeveless red tunic. The tunic was semi-long, reaching the middle of Ironhide's thigh. He wore a black belt equipped with a sword to keep his tunic closed. Underneath the tunic he wore a skin tight three quarter length blue shirt; it resembled cold gear that runners would wear. On his feet were clunky brown hiking boots and he wore thick shoulder pads where the straps crossed over his chest. On his hands were brown leather gloves. In the world of Final Fantasy, Ironhide would be classified as a cross between a fighter and a knight.

Ratchet had a head full of blond hair, much like Bumblebee, but it was a darker yellow, almost dirty blond. He had spectacles resting on his nose and, of course, possessed bright electric blue eyes. He wore a brown short sleeved shirt and brown breeches with a black belt. He wore soft brown shoes and wore a green choker. He wore a dark forest green half vest that had a small clasp and, last but not least, he wore an intricately elaborate white trench coat with silver buckles on the sleeves. Ratchet carried an intricate staff with a clear crystal on the end; the crystal was incased in the white wood of the staff and almost looked like Gandalf the White's staff. He also had a bag filled with books. Ratchet would be classified as a cross between a scholar and a white mage.

Last, but certainly not least, was Optimus Prime. Optimus had brown hair, like Ironhide, but it was a long enough to be pulled back into a neat ponytail. He, like all of the others, also possessed the bright electric blue eyes. Optimus wore a tight black shirt with a red and blue thigh length jacket and a tattered black cape. A red hat with a wide brim was on his head and a blue feather adorned the side of the hat. He wore a white belt that held a sword, the sword was thinner the broad sword that Ironhide was using – and he had a large shotgun situated on his back. A gun holster was also around his waist, a smaller handgun was resting against the opposite side of the sword – it was probably uncommon in the Makai, but he was used to using a gun. A sling filled with bullets was across his chest. Optimus was wearing worn black boots, tight black leather fingerless gloves and a crimped tie. In Final Fantasy terms he would be classified as a mix of a red mage and a rogue.

Sam simply stared at them before starting to clap. The Autobots looked amazing! Truthfully they looked like they had walked out of a Final Fantasy video game…and could actually pull it off! He looked to the side and saw Rowan nodding to himself.

"You look fine. You'll blend in. Now let's get going." The winged demon sighed as he went to the open area of the Medical Bay. He was going to be extremely tired after his trip through the two worlds. The Autobots, Sam, and the two NEST agents followed behind him and complied when the winged demon requested that they form a circle and hold hands. As long as they were connected to someone that was touching him then they would be transported as well.

Rowan sighed as he concentrated on the shadows and on the path back to the Makai. He had a feeling that something important was going to be happening that he needed to be there for…and he had a sinking suspicion that whatever it was included the Princess.

The shadows around him started to dance, surrounding the group who had joined hands. This would be different than transporting just three people, including himself. There were nine people he was transporting. So instead of opening a portal, they sank into the shadows that covered the ground, becoming one with the shadows and exiting the shadows in the courtyard outside the Resistance's manor in the Makai.

"Well, welcome to the Makai." Rowan said before letting go of Lennox and Sam's hands. The others dropped their hands as well as they stared at the large building in front of them.

"Let's go see Kai!" Sam exclaimed as someone came through the front door. It wasn't Kai, as the brunette teen so hoped it would be, but Sage. He looked worried about something. Sam's heart shuddered painfully as he thought about why he would be worried. Was Kai hurt? Was she ill? Was she in danger?

"Sam…Kai needs you." Was all he said before Sam dashed into the house. The others followed him as he sped through the hallways and up the stairs. He had a feeling that she would be talking to that mysterious lady…Xan, who was also Sage's mother.

He burst into Xan's room unannounced, truly bothered by Kai's worried and sleep deprived face. She had light bags under her eyes and her hair was dull; her eyes weren't shining as she snapped her head to look at him. Once she realized it was Sam her eyes lit up and she launched herself into his arms.

"Kai? Baby girl, what's wrong? Tell me what's wrong?" he frantically asked as her eyes began to shimmer. Tears streaked down her cheeks as she buried her face into Sam's chest.

"Kai has been receiving death threats since you've been gone. Time runs differently here, Sam. It's been eight days since you've been gone. She's been receiving the threats for the past five days." Xan exclaimed as the others finally made it into the room. Kai looked up and was excited to see both Epps and Lennox.

"Lennox! Epps!" she cried before separating herself from Sam and giving them each long hugs. Lennox, who still had the strange fascination with the silver haired Princess' ears, laughed happily before petting them. Epps did the same and they shared a smirk as she started purring.

At last she drew back and sighed in content as Sam wrapped his arms around her waist, whispering soothing words in her ears. She looked over at the last five members of their group – Rowan had slinked off somewhere – and was startled by the intensity of their blue eyes. The archer looked at her and grinned, sparking off a sudden realization.

"Bumblebee?" she gasped, eyes becoming wide before she grinned back. The Cavalry had arrived.


	12. Professor Ironhide

**I apologize that this chapter is so late. I've been workin on a ton of different things.**

**Thanks to:**

**to tired to login - Just on correction - they're fox ears...not to be mean or anything. But i'm so, so glad you like my story!**

**Mic Mov - Yes, yes, lol you know I heart your reviews.**

**If I've missed anyone I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

**Professor Ironhide**

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with Kai, Sam, and the Autobots catching up with each other. The now humanized robotic warriors were definitely surprised at the change the silver haired Princess had gone through, but they were impressed with her dignified manner. Of course, she was only acting the part of a regal Princess whenever their conversation was interrupted by someone or another.

Even Optimus was impressed with her poise and facial expressions. She was well trained, but she still somehow managed to retain her personality from her time with amnesia. She was now…a blend of both personalities – the regal, but lonely, Princess of the Makai and the spitfire female demon that had lived on Earth.

He and the other Autobots had removed their outer clothing – capes, jackets, over shirts – and deposited them in their designated rooms. The Autobot leader was very surprised at the layout of this new world. It was…odd to say the least. He had new senses, much like his old senses, but they were somehow modified to fit his new Pretender body.

Eventually, the full moon started to rise, giving the dark elementals and the cosmic elementals the chance to rise and enjoy a moonlit walk. Kai, herself, looked eerily beautiful in the moonlight, but that may have been due to her starry colored tresses and haunting amber eyes. The Pretender watched with a protection-filled gaze as a small smile worked its way to his mouth.

Sam had his arm wrapped around Kai's waist and he was whispering into her black fox ear. A smile was on her face as well and he wanted to leave them be, but he didn't want to just disappear.

"I think I shall take this time to retire to my room, Kai. Goodnight Princess, Sam." Optimus said with a smile, bright blue eyes twinkling as he gave them a short bow. Before he could take a step away from them, however, Kai rushed forward and gave him a warm hug. She pulled back and gave him a bright smile, showing off her demonic fangs.

"Goodnight, Optimus. Recharge well…" she said, looking confused for a few seconds. The others took their cues to leave and everyone settled in for the night including the Princess and her lover.

Before they went to sleep, however, a thought occurred to the brunette teenager.

"Kai? How do demons marry?" he mumbled though her hair. Her ears perked up and he could feel her smile against his neck. Her black fox tail wrapped around his waist and tightened to the point where their groins were pressed up against one another.

"Well…we go through something similar to a wedding, but it's called a Mating Ceremony. Usually since there are two Youkai each Youkai bites the other with their fangs. We'll improvise with you…if we ever have a ceremony, that is." She said, swallowing down her blush.

"Then, during the bite, the two interchange just the tiniest bit of energy. The aftereffects differ for each couple, though. Then, that night, the physical part – the consummation – takes place." She finished, heat still rising in her face.

Both of the figures tangled in the bed were silent until Sam ventured to ask another question.

"Kai? Um…since you basically know I'm your mate…will you…uh…go through the Mating Ceremony with me?" he asked, waiting with bated breath. His heart was pounding, threatening to break through his chest. He was about to break into a light sweat if his girlfriend didn't answer soon.

"Sam…" she started and the brunette teen's heart dropped significantly. By the tone of her voice – it suggested that she didn't want to mate with him.

"I don't want to put you in danger, but I don't think I can live without you. I'm going to be completely selfish for once and say that I would love to partake in the Mating Ceremony with you." And Sam's heart shot back into his throat. He grinned widely, pulling his now fiancée into his arms. The two kissed until they weren't able to kiss anymore, falling asleep under the protection of the full moon.

The next morning the two of them were woken by a knock on the door. It was to be an eventful day and both Kai and Sam were surrounded by a unique glow. It was like the two of them were even happier than normal, but before they dressed Kai pulled the brunette teen over to her jewelry cabinet.

"I don't normally wear jewelry, but since we're now 'engaged' I think we should warn people." She said, pulling out an intricately designed coronet.

"When one of royalty is engaged the member of the royal family gifts their intended with a coronet. It automatically shrinks or grows to fit their intended and the jewel in the center turns the color that most represents his soul." She explained, pulling out another coronet – a feminine coronet.

"Technically I should be wearing one already, but this one signifies that I am promised to another. The two match, see?" she said, lifting it for him to see. Hers was skinnier than the one he was to wear and the crystal would come to rest directly above the crescent moon on the center of her forehead. Another knock on their door alerted them that they had a visitor, but said visitor waited until it was safe to enter.

"Good morning, Majesty. Lord Sage told me to give you this." One of the children of her elemental classes said, a tiger demon with the power of earth, said. He was holding a small pair of daggers, perfectly shaped to fit the inside of Sam's arm.

"Thank you, Sorel." She said and the young tiger demon bowed, grinning in delight. He hastily left the room, bowing before he closed the sliding doors.

"Now, where were we?" she murmured to herself, closing her cabinet and throwing a pair of training pants and a matching sleeveless tunic to her lover. They got dressed behind the provided barrier, and Sam was surprised to see her wearing training gear.

He didn't say a thing, however, when she slipped the coronet over his head and set it to gently rest on his forehead. The coronet automatically shrank down to fit his forehead and the clear gem that rested in the middle of his forehead turned a metallic gold color.

"Oh, Sam…" she whispered, staring in awe at the color.

"What?" he asked, wondering why she was rendered speechless.

"You're gold. Your color is gold. In human terms it represents wealth and prosperity, but here…it means that you are brave. You are good of heart and you will do whatever it takes to protect the ones you love…although I already knew that." She whispered, giving him a gentle kiss. He enjoyed receiving the kiss, but his mind was reflecting on that single color. How could a color tell so much about his soul?

He gently released Kai from their kiss and slid the coronet over her head. It shrank to fit her forehead and the gem in the middle of the coronet shone bright metallic silver. It matched her starry colored tresses and shone in the dull light of the room.

"You're color is silver." Sam whispered, kissing her lips again. He grinned as his intended laughed aloud in delight.

"Silver is the direct correspondent of gold. It means we are true soul mates." She threw herself forward and gave him another searing kiss before they parted and made their way down the hallway. Several people stopped and bowed to Sam, much to his amusement and discomfort, but it was the real deal when they made it outside. Everyone froze, except for the Autobots, and their eyes flickered towards their coronets.

"Princess Kai has chosen her intended! All hail Prince Sam!" someone, who was later identified as Sage, shouted out.

"All hail Prince Sam!" came the echoes and every single person in the backyard, fields, and gardens bowed to them. The Autobots came forward, eyes wide with questioning gazes.

"Sam? Kai? What's going on?" Bumblebee was the first to ask as they reached them. The two royals shared a glance before breaking out in large smiles.

"We're engaged." Sam replied, giving his fiancée a quick kiss on the cheek. All of the Autobots, especially Optimus, gained a wide smile. They came forward, giving their congratulations in a timely fashion.

"Okay, we can talk about the Mating Ceremony later. Right now we need to concentrate on helping our people fight." Kai said with a large blush dusting across her features. The silver haired Princess still possessed a smile as her lover kissed her neck.

"Sam, stop it!" she laughed to the amusement of the Autobots.

"Anyway, this is what we've come up with. Ironhide will teach hand to hand combat, Ratchet will teach healing and/or medical abilities – whichever you prefer to call it – and Bee…can teach the art of archery and scouting." Kai mused, looking over them.

"Jazz can help Ironhide since we have a lot of students who don't know hand to hand combat, Optimus can talk over with Lady Xan for battle tactics…does that sound good?" Sam finished, looking over at Kai with a question in his eye.

"Yes, that'll work. Epps and Lennox can do as they please, but just don't anger any of the older students. Come here please, all of you." She said, holding up a small case she was carrying. The Autobots and the two humans came forward, waiting patiently until Kai clipped on a special gem onto their clothing.

"This will let others know that you report directly to me, Sam, or Aunty Xan. They shouldn't bother you." She said, smiling. Optimus gently gave the Princess a hug, telling her that he was going to seek out Lady Xan to work on battle tactics. Once he was gone the Princess told all of the students to gather round.

"Alright, you heard us! Anyone interested in learning archery and stealth, please gather around Bumblebee!" Kai called over the bustling students. About forty to fifty students gathered around the young Pretender. His bright blue eyes were alight with excitement as he led them over to a field, but kept in eyesight of the Princess.

"Anyone interested in learning about healing and medical skills, please gather around Ratchet!" Kai called over the remaining students. Quite a few gathered around Ratchet and he was pleased to see both young and older students. There were about the same amount as Bumblebee had. With Kai's permission, he led them over to the massive greenhouses.

"Okay, anyone interested in learning about hand to hand combat and weaponry, gather around Ironhide, and those interested in learning about hand to hand combat and stealth gather around Jazz." And the rest of the students were divvied up between the two. When the lesson began, only Ironhide was left in the field before them.

He was introducing himself to the students and they were hanging onto his every word. He demonstrated brawl punches and the other techniques of hand to hand combat, insisting that both Kai and Sam join in the fun.

The two of them got into a sparring position, Sam worrying about whether he'd hurt her or not.

It was going to be an interesting day.


	13. The Mating Ceremony Part One

**Right on, peeps! This is the start of the Mating Ritual! Anyway, I know I promised the Optimus Prime story next, but I'm going to say that I'll start that one as the next story in my Transformers category. I really really want to start my Naruto story, and then I'll have four out...that will probably be the maximum I'll have time for.**

**Oh, and please vote on my poll!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers!**

**Thanks to: **

**MaraGen - Aww, thanks! I still haven't forgotten about the Ironhide story, either. I have a lot of the details down so far =D**

**Fantasyfan4ever - I know, right. I had that idea floating around in my head so i decided to use it. **

**Raine44354 - XD I know right.**

**Mic Mov - Lol I would hate to be Sam, too. I mean, fighting a Youkai? Seriously...lol**

**MusicBeeQueen - I'll do what I can to update =D**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Mating Ritual Part One**

* * *

Two weeks passed in the time of the Demon realm. The Pretenders' students had been picking their studies up exceptionally well. They were going so well, in fact, that everyone decided that it was possible for them to take a day off. This day was the day that Kai and Sam were to have their Mating Ceremony.

By command of the silver haired Princess, Rowan went to the human realm to retrieve Ron and Judy Witwicky in order for them to be present on their son's big day. It was true that the two humans never thought that their son would be wed this early, but they were excited – Judy more so than Ron – at the prospect of grandchildren. After all, they could have a proper wedding in the human realm after the war with the demonic king was won.

Both Judy and Ron were delighted to find out that they would be sharing a large room on the ground floor of the mansion, similar to the master bedroom, and they were given new clothing to wear in order to blend in with the demons.

It was tradition, like in the human realm, that the bride and the groom are in separate rooms before the ceremony take place.

It was early in the morning, but the silver haired Princess couldn't sleep. Instead, she was outside, sitting at a small pond hidden in the gardens surrounding the mansion. The silver circlet was resting upon her head and soon it would become a symbol of her marriage. A matching ring would soon be around her finger and then the Youkai world would know she was wed.

The Princess was alone, or she only thought she was alone, for the heavy footed sound of footsteps broke her from her revere. Her black Kitsune ears twitched and swerved around to hear whether the person coming up behind her was either friend or foe.

Suddenly the lumbering form of the Autobot leader placed itself next to her upon the ground. For a moment they sat together in silence, but eventually she knew he was going to speak to her.

"Congratulations, Little One." He quietly murmured, turning his electric blue eyes towards the relaxing teenager. She smiled warmly at the Autobot leader; he had definitely grown on her since they had met for the first time. Kai now saw the great leader as a surrogate father now that they spent enough time together. She respected him.

"Thank you, Optimus. It means a lot to me that you approve." She murmured back, turning to look at the rippling water. Minutes passed in silence until Optimus spoke up again. As always, the alien leader was curious; he was going to take this time to learn about Kai's culture.

"Little One, how exactly does this mating ceremony work?" he asked, careful not to disrupt the nature around them.

"Actually, it works relatively like the wedding that humans partake in. We walk down the aisle, we have rings, but then we exchange energies. Since Sam isn't a Youkai it will only work one way. Basically…I bite him in a specific spot on his neck and transfer my energy. It's different for every couple." The silver haired Princess explained to the Autobot leader. He hummed as he thought, but then a certain revelation crossed through his mind. He was about to open his mouth again, but Kai beat him to the punch.

"It is a sad thing, really. I was always hoping that my Father would be the one to walk me down the aisle…" she sighed as she lifted a finger, bring the water to a slow swirl. Slowly she created a face from water and ice, but then the face cracked down the middle. It was the face of the King; one half was what he looked like when her mother was still alive and the other half was the sadistic face of the one who wanted to murder his daughter.

The silver haired Princess jumped when Optimus cleared his throat.

"It might not make up for your Father's absence…but I would be honored to walk you down the aisle…if you would like, Little One." He offered, not used to the warm temperature that now coated his cheeks. Kai giggled, realizing that Optimus was blushing. She looked to him as she let the face of her father drop to the water, sinking to the abyss below.

"I would like nothing more, Optimus." She said as she smiled, looking high in the sky. The mating ceremony would start soon.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the gardens, a nervous Samuel James Witwicky was literally…freaking out. He was pacing back and forth while running his hands through his hair. It wasn't because of the fact that he doing the equivalent of getting married; he was just in awe that someone as beautiful and kind as Kai would want to marry him.

After the brunette boy almost tripped over the same vine for the fifth time in ten minutes, both Sage and Bumblebee sought to calm him down.

"Really, Sam? What is there to worry about? Are you having second thoughts about the mating ceremony?" the blond scout asked as he looked towards Sam with big eyes. Sam froze, looking to Bumblebee as if he had lost his mind.

"Oh **HELL** no! I love her – of course I want to perform the mating ceremony with her! I love her!" he exclaimed, resuming his pacing and the almost frantic way that he was running his fingers through his hair.

"Then what's the problem?" Sage asked, cocking his head to the side. He was leaning up against a tree, watching the human literally spazz to death.

"I-I'm scared that she doesn't want to do the mating ceremony after all." He admitted, shocking the hell out of the Princess' cousin.

"Sam, have you ever wondered why Kai went to the human realm in the first place? It was because she was sick of having suitors thrust upon her by her father. If she had given up hope then she would have married someone she hated. Now that she's found you she's never going to let you go." The Kitsune male explained, leaning forward away from the tree. He came to stand before the now calm human.

"You're going to be stuck with her for the rest of your life. Are you alright with that?" Sage asked, placing a hand on the human's shoulder. The two of them stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like years, but eventually a smile broke out upon Sage's face.

"There are no need for words, Sam. I see the love you have for my cousin deep within your eyes. I am proud to call you family." He said, smiling.

"And I you, Sage." Sam said, for once acting far more mature than called upon of someone of his age.

"Now, let's get you married!" the male Kitsune exclaimed, ushering the human into the mansion. This would be the best day of the brunette haired human's life.

Two hours later the silver haired Princess was standing in a special room on the first floor. The mating ceremony would be held in the gardens. Sam was supposed to be there waiting in the clothing of his choice. It would be an integral moment in history, so she let him choose what he wanted to wear.

She, however, was convinced by her Aunt that she would wear the clothing fit for a Princess…and so she did. The dress she was wearing was magnificent. It was a gentle white color with silver accents – silver seemed to be a theme when it came to the Princess. She was bare underneath her inner dress. The inner dress was a soft white color and was sleeveless. It was made of the finest silk with a thick collar. The dress wrapped around her body and tied to the right, giving off the effect that entire dress was like a second skin.

The second layer of clothing was the over dress. It was a soft metallic silver color and had very long and wide sleeves. The ends of the sleeves slipped softly over the Princess' hands. Like the inner dress, the outer dress was ankle length, but it had about an inch or so more for a train. The thick collar neatly covered her breasts and was made of the same dark silver material as the border of her sleeves and the collar of the inner dress.

To hold the outer dress together she had a sort of obi type belt. It was also made of the same material and color of the collars of both the inner and outer dress. It was wide, starting right below her breasts and ending at right above her hips and was embroidered with little light blue flowers. A white strip of silk was tied snugly around the obi type belt, helping it keep the outer dress closed.

Last, but not least, was a sleeveless outer coat that had a good foot long train. On the back of the dark silken coat were several large embroidered lotus flowers.

Ten minutes later it was time for her to start walking down the aisle. Her hair was down – she was glad that it had grown out again – and she slipped on her white slippers and she was ready to go. Optimus, who was dressed in the full regalia he had appeared in her world in, offered her his arm.

"I wish you the best, Little One." He murmured, leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead as they began the walk down the aisle. Kai wasn't nervous; instead she felt a sort of warm feeling flow through her veins. She could see her Aunt at the end of the aisle, standing before Sam. She chuckled, noticing that he opted for the standard tuxedo. In all honesty, she couldn't see him wearing the full royal regalia, but she didn't care what he wore. As long as they were together she was content.

To the side stood Sage, who was holding a satin pillow with two glowing rings. They were the rings of binding – the symbol of their bond together. It seemed like forever and at the same time she was standing before Sam in the blink of an eye. Optimus gently handed her hand to Sam, smiling at the two as he sat in the seat saved for him.

Everyone who was staying at the manor was there for the Princess' mating ceremony. The bride and groom were wearing the coronets that identified them as members of the royal family, but all too soon the mating ceremony began.

"We are gathered here on this momentous day to celebrate the unity of the Princess Kai and the human, Sam Witwicky. Does anyone here object to this unity?" and to the surprise of everyone there…there was but one who objected.

"I object! This is absurd! Who has ever heard of a unity between one of the Youkai and a filthy _human_? This is blasphemy!" Rowan exclaimed as he stood. His eyes were glaring daggers, but he was unaware that every single Autobot and every student that the Autobots had, plus the students that Kai, herself, trained had stood up alongside them. Xan smirked.

"Too bad. Someone, restrain him." and with her words several elemental Youkai restrained him. Vines slithered around his mouth, ice blocks kept him in place, and the metal around his seat kept his wings from moving. A giant piece of Earth rose to cover him from the neck down, making sure he stayed in place.

Finally, it was time for the mating ceremony to start.


	14. The Mating Ceremony Part Two

**Apologies for my beta for posting this without her consent, but I wanted to get it out before school started up again. Yays for college =D**

**Thanks to:**

**Mic Mov - Hehe thanks for the review. Hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the others. You finally get to see Kai's full demonic form. I based her off of Ninetails in Pokemon...they're really pretty. Anyway, the next chapter might not be for a while since I start school again on Wednesday...**

**Fantasyfan4ever - lol glad that you liked it. It took me a while to figure out what to do since I didnt want to just jump into the Mating Ceremony.**

**xXMusicaddictXx - Glad you like the story!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Thirteen

**The Mating Ceremony Part Two**

* * *

The Princess Kai had been waiting for this moment ever since she had been old enough to realize what mating was. Once she understood that only two people of the purist of loves could be mated to one another and live happily through their mate-hood, she had been searching high and low for the one who pulled upon her heart.

Now that she finally found the love of her life – Sam Witwicky – she wasn't going to let him go quite that easily. Once they were mated…she would be able to transfer some of her power to him and he would be able to defend himself. Plus, his life would be elongated for quite some time.

The two of them stood before the Cleric, Yanmae, – a man who was currently helping Ratchet teach the young ones how to heal. He was a man who looked to be in his mid to late twenties with blond hair. He had a serious yet kind expression and golden eyes. He was an air elemental so he looked fairly normal except for the two orange stripes across his cheeks.

A purple band of cloth wrapped around his forehead with a green jewel in the center. Underneath the purple band of cloth, a lighter green strip was wrapped around his forehead. The Cleric was wearing an intricately embroidered light purple tunic with red outlines. There was the symbol of the Cleric on the middle of the front skirt. It was a small flame, covered with a sort of bridge symbol and two horn like figures. A red belt secured the tunic while brown belts held his long sleeves together.

He wore dark purple pants with brown leather straps. Light purple boots adorned his feet with brown, red, green, and yellow embroidery. Brown fingerless gloves were on his hands and a dark purple shawl was secured around his shoulders. Red outlined the shawl as well while brown straps on his shoulders.

"We have come here today for the two of you to be blessed. If our Lady's messenger appears then the two of you shall live happy lives. If Her messenger grants you a gift then your children will have her protection. If She passes on a message then you're next lives will be blessed as well. If nothing happens then the two of you are not meant to be. Do you two wish to proceed?" the Cleric asked both Sam and Kai.

The two of them looked to each other before warm smiles encased their faces.

"Yes."

"Of course I do." Both of them replied, curling their hands around each others. Sam brought Kai's hand up to his, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Well then. Let us proceed. I need a drop of blood from each of you. One of you must cut the other with this knife." The cleric said, drawing a small plain looking knife from his robes. Kai, however, knew that there was something different about the knife for hit had a certain type of aura around it.

Sam suddenly looked hesitant, not wanting to hurt the silver haired Princess. He remembered all of the times that she was injured through their adventures…and even when they had barely known each other she was being hurt by Macon. Granted, he had healed her when she was dying in his arms…but the brunette teenager had just about enough of seeing her injured.

Kai on the other hand wasn't thinking about being hurt. She wasn't sure if she could bring herself to draw blood from her beloved. He was a human and if she hurt him now…well, she'd live with the guilt for the rest of her long, long life.

"Are you two positively sure that you want to do this?" the Cleric asked. All of the guests' eyes were upon them, waiting with bated breath for the two of them to answer. Once again their answer was yes.

Sam took the knife first with trembling hands. In one hand he gently cradled Kai's soft and petite appendage. He slowly and deliberately dug the sharp end of the knife into her skin, just barely penetrating the flesh. It was painful, but not as much as if he had made a bigger wound. A drop of blood escaped the wound and the Cleric quickly plucked it up with his air manipulation abilities. He waited while Sam bandaged the wound and cleaned the knife. Then it was Kai's turn.

Sam waited while the silver haired Princess deftly pricked one of his fingers with the knife. A bead of blood welled within the wound and the Cleric used his air abilities to levitate the blood. Kai healed the wound and turned back to the altar to await the message of the Goddess – the soul of her mother.

"Nos dico super vox of validus Dea , matris nostri universitas. Pario vestri viator ut duos cuius cruor eram effundo. Beatus is iugum quod visum benigne super suum liberi ut they es prognatus." The Cleric said, kneeling down a pool of holy water. Both drops of blood were released, falling into the water. Kai and Sam leaned over the water, watching as the drops of blood intertwined with each other. The water glowed brightly for a few seconds before dimming again…but nothing other than that happened.

The two of them waited for ten minutes, but nothing else happened. Nothing appeared in the water. No words echoed though the power of the entwined blood. The Cleric turned to them with a sad face and said, "I'm sorry. It seems the two of you will not be receiving the blessing of My Lady."

He turned to pack up his supplies, but a loud cry echoed through the sky. Everyone turned to see a very large bright red bird flying down from the heavens. Its beak was tipped with black and several long tails extended behind him. The Cleric gasped, hands covering his mouth.

"Is that…" Sam started, eyes wide.

"It is a phoenix. A messenger from her Highness. None have seen a phoenix since the King went mad and angered Her." The Cleric said in awe.

"Then that means…" Kai whispered, tears coming to her eyes. Her ears twitched as the wind blew; the phoenix descended to the ground below it, retracting its wings around him and morphing into a humanoid shape.

The first thing that everyone noticed about the Messenger was the fact that he was male. He was wearing tan pants and a tan long sleeved tunic. Brown gloves covered his hands and black-red embroidered slippers covered his feet. A black vest with a phoenix embroidered on the back in silver covered the long sleeved shirt. The male phoenix had long red hair that reached his lower back and a black headband was covering his forehead. In the middle of the headband was a silver star. His bright gold eyes were staring at the couple with warmth.

"Princess Kai. Samuel Witwickey. I am here on behalf of the Goddess. I was sent to tell you that she gives you her blessing and that she will personally look after you and your children." The phoenix said, bowing low and sweeping his arm to the side. He stood up and bid them farewell, morphing back into his avian form and taking flight. He let out a long musical cry and disappeared into the distance.

Suddenly, silver light encased the two. Their hands were still holding each others' hands. A warm feeling filled their bodies and a feeling of protection was left with the two. Even after the silver light dispersed, the feeling of protection was still there.

"You have been blessed. You are now bound together. We will now commence with the marking and transferring of power." The Cleric said, standing back and away from the two standing. He positioned pillows in strategic places and set a chair down behind Sam just in case he felt weak after the transfer of power.

The two of them faced each other, looking into each others' eyes with loving expressions. This was the first time that he would see his beloved in her full demonic form. Kai concentrated and a crackling energy formed around her. Her eyes narrowed and her fangs elongated to the point where they were protruding from her mouth. A bright silver light formed around her body once again, completely hiding her from view. Sam's breath halted in his chest as he saw her humanoid body shift to that of a decent sized animal.

When the light cleared, he wasn't prepared to see what was standing in front of him. In place of his beautiful Kai was one of the most magnificent creatures he had ever laid eyes on.

The only thing he could compare her with was the foxes of Earth, but she was at least four times their size. Her fur was pure silver, but her ears and the tip of her tail were black, like in her humanoid form. Her eyes were the same kind amber that he recognized and loved and so he continued to do so. A tuft of silver fur sprouted from her head in between her ears and there was a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. Kai's nose elongated into a slim muzzle, which sported a nice smirk.

Unfortunately, Kai couldn't speak in her fully demonic form just yet. Once she hit one thousand years, her tail would split and she would gain the ability to speak. She gently padded forward and butted heads with her beloved. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her neck, giving her a soft kiss on her fur.

"I love you so much." The human whispered, making the crowd tear up. Even the Autobots, who found the human sensation of crying to be quite odd, were tearing up themselves. Optimus was remembering his lost love, Elita-1, while all of the other Autobots were remembering their respective loves.

"Now, Sam. What we're going to do is have you sit down on the chair. Kai is literally going to bite your shoulder and inject some of her power into you. We're not sure of the consequences since you're human, but you won't die. If you feel woozy at any time then, please, lie down on the pillows." The Cleric explained. Sam nodded and backed up so that he was sitting on the chair. He took a deep breath and told the Cleric that he was ready.

Kai made a soft chirping noise and slowly walked forward until she was level with Sam's knees. She jumped up, forelegs on his knees, and looked him deep in the eye as the Cleric removed his outer jacket, shirt, and bowtie. The two of them stared at each other's eyes before the Princess suddenly clamped her jaws down on Sam's shoulder. It was painful at first, causing the boy to cry out, but soon enough the wound began to throb. It wasn't a painful throb…it was a warm throb.

The silver furred Princess focused on transferring her power to the man she loved. Slowly, ever so slowly, Sam's physical features began to change. His ears pointed just the slightest bit – not enough for anyone to notice, though – and the iris of his eyes changed. Now they were a ring of his original color and the outer ring of amber. His hair straightened out, he grew just the slightest bit taller, and demonic markings began to appear on his body. They were subtle – a blue claw shaped mark on his wrists – but a silver crescent appeared on his forehead.

His elemental and demonic abilities were another matter. He absorbed literally one fourth of Kai's power. True enough, she would regenerate her own power with sleep, but now that Sam was a half demon – a hanyou – he would be respected among the demons. He was now a Prince.

When Kai grew weary she finally released her grip on Sam's shoulder. She sat back after licking the wounds clean and the silver light encased her body once more. She appeared, stumbling just the slightest bit, in her humanoid body. She let out the cutest yawn and smiled as her mate stood, embracing her.

"Congratulations to Princess Kai and her new mate, Prince Sam. Long live the royal family!" the Cleric shouted. The rest of the wedding party stood and echoed the words:

"Long live Princess Kai! Long live Prince Sam!"


	15. The Morning After

**Hey, guys! Sorry that this was so late, but I did say that I was going to start this after my test today. The rain is horrible and there's going to be another 7-11 inches wed and thurs for us. =(**

**Thanks to: **

**Mic Mov - Thanks for all your support, my friend. =D**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

**The Morning After**

* * *

It seemed like the two happy newly-mated couple couldn't be happier the morning after their mating ceremony. They now rested comfortably in their bed; they had been moved from the master bedroom downstairs to a bigger, more spacious wing of the mansion. It was like living in an apartment complete with a garden and hot springs.

The silver haired Princess Kai couldn't remember a time when she had been more happy or sated in her life. Her bare form was cuddled up next to Sam's, warm underneath the thick covers on their futon. Their new living quarters were style in a much more Asian like style. After consummating their new status as 'mated', the two of them fell into a blissful sleep.

Sam's arms were around Kai's waist, one entangled into her now mid back length hair, and the other having its fingers splayed across her silky smooth skin. He had spent much of the time reminding her that the scars she had on her body didn't make her any less lovable than her sparkling amber eyes or starry colored hair did. In fact, he confessed that he had been in love with her since they had met in the library when she first came to Tranquility.

Kai's head fell on Sam's chest as her arms were tucked under her chin. One hand was curled and the other had its fingers splayed across his chest. Her tail was wrapped around his waist and her ears were perked forward, drooping just the slightest in her slumber. She had enjoyed the night quite a bit.

Everyone in the mansion made sure to avoid their humble abode. In fact, they were forbidden to even enter that wing of the mansion for the next three days. The two of them were not allowed a very long 'honeymoon', but Sam assured her that when they got married in human terms – his mother requested it since she would like his extended family to be present – that they would have a very lovely honeymoon. It did little to reassure the silver haired Princess; who knew if they would even survive the war currently raving her homeland.

Both of them slept soundly, unaware of the danger that was lurking behind the corner. A man dressed in all black with a shinobi mask covering the lower half of his face was creeping through the steamy hot springs. His wings were tightly bound underneath his cloak, but that did little to hinder him. After all, he had powers of teleportation.

The mysterious man crept to the cracked paper sliding doors that lead into the royal sleeping quarters. He looked in both directions, almost silently wondering how he hadn't been caught yet. There had been two Autobot Pretenders at their door for the past hour, each taking their turn to make sure the royal couple had their peace. Sage had stood on the other side of the door, protecting the inner sanctum. It was early morning now; perhaps they had finally been chased away by the Lady Xan? After all, she wanted them to have as much time to relax as they could before it was time to carry out their plan.

From inside the royal chambers, the mysterious masked figure could hear a tiny squeaking noise. He guessed it was from Kai, but he couldn't be sure. Every so slowly, he slid the wooden door back, sneaking into the room as quietly as he could. From there he jumped, catching hold of one of the many nooks in order to hang from the ceiling. It was his mission to kidnap the Princess. He had been ordered by the King himself and the masked figure would not dare to let the mighty ruler down. It would cost him his own head.

The masked figure carefully picked his way through the room, jumping to the floor when he reached the door to the inner sanctum. Looking around, he spotted no traps. There were no wires and no hidden cameras, guns, or anything else. He smirked; this was going to be too easy. Sliding the door to the inner sanctum open, the masked figure crept into the room. He sneered in disgust as he watched the couple sleep soundly.

Suddenly, the silver haired Princess' ears started to flick back and forth. She was still sleeping soundly, but it was like she could sense his presence in the room. It was highly unlikely, though, since the masked figure had learned to suppress his demonic energy. The smirk he held on his lips grew into an all out evil grin by the time he had sidled up to their bed. To think that the mighty royal couple that was destined to defeat the King was here, sleeping in bed while he was about to kidnap the Princess. Hah!

Ever so slowly and meticulously, as he was told not to wake the sleeping Prince Sam, he removed the newly half-demonized male's arms from around the Princess' waist. She tensed as if she knew something was happening in the real world, but didn't open her eyes. When he slid her nude form from underneath the covers…well that was a different story.

The silver haired Princess' amber eyes snapped open, but she was disoriented from the deep sleep she had so recently escaped. Her ears pinned back and her tail started to thrash as she realized that the hands that were holding her didn't belong to the man in the bed. As soon as she opened her mouth to scream, a black clothed hand covered her mouth. Her amber eyes looked wildly around to see who was holding her, but she couldn't recognize the face…however, his eyes were so familiar.

"You've got nowhere to run, Princess." The black clad male hissed at her, causing her eyes to widen, "The King wishes an audience with you. Don't think you are safe here, _Kai_." Kai's energy had been depleted over the night from her…consummation activities…and she didn't have the energy to protect herself.

His black clothed hand inched up until it was cupping one of her uncovered breasts, while the Prince slept soundly. That is…he was sleeping soundly until he felt a sudden wave of fear and panic. The Prince's newly transformed eyes snapped open and, out of instinct, flung out his hand. The black clad man wasn't expecting the blow and didn't do anything to protect himself.

Both the figure and black and the silver haired Princess were thrown back by the wind attack, but Kai was able to absorb some of the wind into her body. Converting it to energy, she managed to shake the hand off her mouth.

"Sam!" she screeched, still weak from their activities the day and night before. She would be weak for the rest of their honeymoon for she transferred quite a lot of power in order to convert Sam into a half-demon.

Sam's eyes narrowed in anger as he took in the scene in front of him. Someone had the _audacity_ to barge into his and his mate's room while they were _nude_, and said someone currently had a vice like grip on his mate and his hand was on her _BREAST_. His anger definitely got the better of him as his eyes narrowed into slits, just like his mate's when she got angry.

Wind and lightning crackled around him as his fangs sharpened past his lips. His hands formed into fists and he was on his feet in an instant, not caring that he was in his bare glory.

"Let. Her. Go." Sam ground out as the female demon tried to bury her fangs into her captor's flesh. It was no use; the cloth covering her captor's hand was hard to penetrate.

"Now why would I do that? His Highness requires an audience with the Princess. He cares not for her dress and he said nothing about any mate. Therefore, I can take my leave." He said, preparing to teleport. What he didn't expect, however, was the silver haired Princess' elbow to come into contact with his solar plexus. Then, her foot had to come in contact with his instep, followed by his kneecap, and then the back of her foot came into contact with his groin.

"Sing it for me!" Kai smirked as she ran into her mate's open arms. The black clad demon was now hunched over, a hand over his groin and his mouth open in pain…that that either of the two royals could see that.

"Now, tell my father that I will never come to him!" Kai exclaimed as she and Sam both sent a blast of wind/electricity and wind/ice towards him. Several long scratches and gashes appeared on his skin and through his clothes, but before either of the two members of royalty could finish him off the demon teleported away.

Both Sam and Kai came down from their adrenaline rush, tears automatically filling her eyes. She felt dirty. She felt…ashamed to have been touched in such an intimate place. She could feel his hand on her bare breast, desperately wishing that the feeling of the hand touching it was the one gently caressing it last night.

"Kai?" Sam questioned, pulling her into his arms as the tears streaked down her cheeks. Her tail wrapped itself around his waist again and her ears were pinned flat against her skull.

"I feel so dirty." She whimpered, causing the brunette half-demon to tense. He felt guilty and ashamed. He felt guilty for sleeping when there was a danger in the room. He felt ashamed for not being able to protect his mate. Sam sighed, encasing the silver haired Princess in his strong arms.

"Shh…it's alright. He's not going to come back here anymore." He said, pupils still narrowed in his anger. He had lost his temper, but he didn't give a damn. That demon was touching what was his!

"I know…but I can't help but feel dirty. He put his hands on me." she said, referring to when the masked man touched her breast. Although his hand was covered by a glove, it was touching her bare skin. He had also seen her without any clothes on.

"You're never dirty to me. You're beautiful." Sam replied, tilting her chin up. He lightly brushed his lips over hers, eyes going back to its regular shape as he felt her relax into his embrace. He never wanted her to be tense around him. Ever.

"Am I really?" the silver haired Princess asked, trailing a hand over her mate's chest. She sent a spark of electricity coursing through his skin, tingles erupting through his nervous system. Sam groaned at the erotic feeling, eyes darkening with lust.

"Really, really." He whispered, pushing his mate down on the bed. They scooted up towards the pillows, intending to enjoy their honeymoon for every second it lasted.


	16. Lady Xan's Realization

**Ok, I apologize so much for this being so late. . School is such a major bummer right now. I've been working on an original book (message me if you want to know what it's about!) and started my NaNoWriMo (National Novel Writing Month) story. I JUST now found out that you can submit fanfiction. That's so cool.**

**Anyway, thanks to:**

**Mic Mov: yeah, like I said, School had been a major bummer. I've been getting all of the assingments at one time and it's crazy!**

**xRatchetXNightSaberx - Aww, glad you approve of the pairing and story!**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

**Lady Xan's Realization**

* * *

It dawned upon the morning of the day after the Royal Honeymoon. Both Sam and Kai were happily sated, pleased, and ultimately satisfied with the events that transpired. After their several hours of sharing their love together, they felt as if each other were their other, and better, half.

The silver haired Princess Kai was currently sitting at her dressing table, getting ready to take a relaxing bath in their grand bathroom. Unfortunately, she didn't feel quite as comfortable going outside to use the hot springs ever since she had nearly been kidnapped. The silver haired Princess was still startled by her the attempt at her abduction.

Suddenly, as she was brushing out her long starry colored tresses, a pair of muscular arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of soft lips ghosted over the bare skin between her neck and shoulder. All she wore was a thin translucent robe that left little to the imagination. Kai sighed in content as one of her mate's hands trailed up and lightly caressed her ear. A light purr erupted from deep within the silver haired Princess' chest as the fox ears on her head stood straighter. A chuckle came from behind her as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Kai." He breathed, tightening his grip from around her waist. The brunette half-demon gave the Princess one last skin on her bare skin before he removed his arms from around her waist and standing straight. Now it was her turn to turn and wrap her arms around her mate's waist. She gave him a gentle hug before pinning her hair up.

"Care to join me, love?" she purred, lightly trailing one clawed finger down his bare chest. Sam shivered lightly and smiled down at his significant other.

"Of course." He responded, giving her a soft kips on the lips. Kai smiled, fangs glinting in the soft light. The two of them retreated to the bathroom where an inlaid tub and several racks of scented oils and soaps lay waiting for them. Both Sam and Kai sighed in contempt while they removed their robes and slipped into the everlasting steaming water.

The tub was large enough for at least five or six people, but the happily mated couple sat next to each other. They whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears with a smile on their faces.

"I love you, Sam. So, so much." She whispered, nuzzling her face into his shoulder where she had marked him. he sighed and tucked her into his arms, content to sit there for the last of his days…but the brunette male couldn't help but worry about what was to come in the future.

* * *

Optimus Prime paced back and forth in the Lady Xan's office. She had just told him what she feared would happen. The brunette male named Sam had come to her early in the morning, while the silver haired Princess still slumbered, and informed her of the situation. Xan understood that they wished to be alone on their honeymoon, but when someone tries to kidnap their Crown Princess it was a pretty big deal.

"So…you're implying that the King knows of little Kai's current location?" Optimus queried once again with a hand running through his hair. It was a habit that he picked up from watching Sage pace back and forth in the very room that they were currently in.

"Yes." The elder Kitsune confirmed, "It seems like something her father would do once he knew of her location…" she trailed off as she closed her eyes. Optimus stopped pacing and heaved a great sigh.

"How would he have found her? We're not exactly flaunting the fact that she's staying her out in the open." the Autobot leader replied, bright neon blue eyes flashing. The great and imposing figure in red could count on his left hand the amount of times he had felt this amount of fear. The last time was when the little Kai had saved Sam's life from Kruez. He had been downright furious during his fight with his brother.

"This must mean that the one we suspected of being a spy is more powerful than we first thought." Lady Xan replied, "Please only relay this information to _only_ your Autobot warriors, the members of NEST, and Sage. Sam's parents don't need to know…and I'm not sure if I completely trust Rowan." The leader continued before she sighed. If the danger continued then it wouldn't just be the Royals who would be in danger.

"Right. I'll do so now, Lady Xan." Optimus said, giving the woman sitting before him a curt nod and a slight bow. As soon as the imposing figure left, she gave out a soft sigh. She wasn't meant to be a leader, but that Autobot Pretender…he was someone who was born to lead. If she wasn't in the situation they were currently in, Xan would have been happy to serve underneath him.

Meanwhile, Optimus Prime had entered the large meeting hall where the other Autobots, the one demon allowed in on the meeting, and the members of NEST. A couple of select demons had taken the Witwicky couple back to their home. It was well enough. Optimus wouldn't have been able to concentrate with any more of Judy's excited squealing about becoming a grandmother.

"He got his cherry popped! Finally! I can't wait to be a Grandma and play with the little one's tiny ears and itty bitty tail!" the red headed woman wailed, tears gathering in her eyes for no apparent reason. He, himself, was eagerly awaiting the presence of little children. He, along with the other Autobots, would become the guardians of one or more of her children.

"'Sup, Optimus?" Jazz greeted, feet propped up on the table in front of him. this room, unlike all of the other rooms in the mansion, was styled more like an American business board room. Around the table were Jazz, Bumblebee next to him, then Ratchet, Ironhide, Will Lennox, Robert Epps, a couple of unnamed humans – he never got a chance to learn their names before – and then Sage. There was an empty spot for him to sit at. He did sit, looking at each face around the table.

"I have some disturbing news. It seems that, despite our efforts, that there was a kidnapping attempt on the Princess during her honeymoon with Sam." His voice was grave and it carried easily across the table.

Suddenly, there was a great uproar. Each of the attending members of the secret meeting were arguing – not with each other, but more like shouting obscenities at whoever tried to abduct Kai – but a dark and deadly feeling developed in the pit of Optimus' stomach. The source of the feeling felt like it was coming from beside him. The Autobot leader looked to the side and was surprised that the feeling was coming from Sage. He, unlike the others in the room, was not shouting or swearing. He was calmly sitting in his seat, but there were…other changes in his demeanor to signify his anger.

Sage's eyes had narrowed to those of slits. His ears were pinned to his skull and his hair seemed like it had bristled, sort of like an animal's fur when it was angry. His hand was clutched into a fist where his claw-like fingernails were digging into the flesh. They were digging deep enough to draw blood and Optimus couldn't help but watch, fascinated, as the dark crimson liquid dripped down his hand. The young kitsune's fangs were bared and he was _growling_. The unusual sound startled the Autobot leader as Sage quickly stood, banging his bloody fist on the table.

"_**How could we let this happen?**_" he angrily hissed, bolts of lightning dancing up and down his arm. The other people stopped short of their angry musing. It was easy to see that the demon was royally pissed. It was quiet as the male fox demon continued his angry rant.

"The Princess Kai, who happens to be _my best friend, _and my _only_ cousin was almost abducted. She is the only one with enough power to prevent her father from trying to take over the human realm. He had gone insane, no doubt about it, but we _need_ to step up." He said looking each of the ones present in the eye.

"Well, what do you suggest?" Bumblebee asked, feeling guilty to what happened. Sam was his best friend and Kai was his best female friend. If she was kidnapped and somehow killed…Sam would most likely slip into depression and Bumblebee would be spark-broken. They all cared about the silver haired Princess in their own little way.

"Well, for starters…she can't be left alone any more. One of us will accompany her…no offense, but I believe the members of NEST will be better as backup. No human can compare to the sheer strength of a demon.

"What else?" this time it was Ratchet. He had formed a strange bond with the demonic girl when he found out that she wasn't human. He had quite a bit to learn about the human race and, finding out that she wasn't human, he decided that he wanted to learn all about her world as well.

"Sam has to be protected as well. Now that they're mated, if one of them is killed then the other will cease to exist as well." The male fox demon sighed, running a hand through his disheveled bangs. Shock ran through the members of the board meeting.

"What do you mean…'cease to exist'?" this time it was Lennox who was voicing his concerns. Sage sighed and sat back down, ignoring the blood stained wood in front of him.

"Basically, the one who loses their mate to death…will suffer emotionally and mentally until they surrender themselves and commit suicide. They will cease to exist." The male Kitsune softly said, "The King had suffered long since the death of the dear Queen, my aunt. However, he found anger to fuel his emotions and these emotions drove him to insanity. He will stop at nothing to have his revenge…even if it means killing his daughter, the one who resembles the late Queen the most."

Everyone was quiet, thinking of a way to protect one of their loved ones. Meanwhile, the Lady Xan was pacing back and forth in her office. The whole situation seemed kind of fishy to her.

Several possible people flashed through her head, but she shook her head in dismissal of each one. It couldn't be Sage for he hated the King as much, if not more, than the Princess did. He had made a blood pact with his little cousin when they had moved to the Makai; he would take care of her as long as he could.

It couldn't be any of the young demons for they were born after the move to the Makai. All they knew was the King's cruelness. It had to be someone Kai's age or older.

It couldn't be Reika, Sekki, Sashi, or Domungu – they were part of the security detail. Watari, Lixa, Nateru, Ammon, Minne, and Yemna were elemental teachers and they all shared a blood bond as well. The ones who shared the blood bond were the ones who hated the King more than anything. They had witnessed his kindness before the Queen had been murdered, but all of the teachers agreed that it was time for his reign of cruelty to end. None of the ones she had listed could have been the ones who tried to kidnap the Princess since they didn't posses the darkness element.

In fact…the only demon at the mansion that possessed the darkness element…was Rowan.


	17. To Late to Realize

**Right, so here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was working on my Kingdom Hearts story.**

**Thanks to:**

**Mic Mov - Yes, here is the next chapter after like...a long time. It ends on a cliffhanger, so you'll just have to wait for the next chapter =D**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Too Late to Realize**

* * *

The silver haired Princess sighed as she looked up at the brightly shining moon. The silver glow shone down upon her, giving her an almost urethral glow. She was alone, which was highly unadvised, but she had convinced every single person that had offered to keep her company that she would be alright. She _was_ one of the most powerful demons out there, even if she was a female.

It was common knowledge that some demons didn't think that others were powerful simply because of the fact that they were female.

The Princess' ears twitched as she heard the quiet footsteps of a demon approaching her. They weren't as loud as the humans' or the Autobots' footsteps so she knew for a fact that the one approaching her was, in fact, a demon. She turned her head, raising a delicate eyebrow in curiosity. Who in their right mind would approach her now when she was being watched by so many? Was it friend or was it foe? Well, if it _was_ a foe the silver haired Princess would have no problem defeating it.

Suddenly, out of the dark depths of the hallway and through the double sliding doors made of light paper, emerged a being she was comfortable with. A comrade she had known through her years as a dear friend and a faithful servant.

"Rowan…what are you doing out here in this time of night?" she quietly asked as she let her mask slip. A deep sorrow was etched across her face and hidden deep within her amber gaze. The intensity of the sorrow surprised the bat demon for just a slight moment, but his duty to her was only overshadowed by what he was about to do. Sure, it was treacherous and deceitful, but it was his job. His life was shrouded in darkness and what had the humans ever done for him? They had killed his family! The Princess had lost her mother to the humans and she still picked one for her mate. How stupid was that?

"My Princess…darkness is my specialty is it not?" he murmured as he stepped in front of her with a flourish. She obviously didn't notice the strange glint in his eye nor the elongation of his fangs. They were literally dripping with a special kind of poison that only appeared during the full moon. He had to get this right or he would be killed by the King.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me, my Princess? I noticed you haven't gone on one for quite some time." he queried, bowing once again in that silly way he used to do when he wanted to get her to laugh. She did, indeed, let out a small chuckle at his antics and nodded her head.

"Why not? And if someone tries to attack me again I'll have you to protect me." she laughed out, giving him one of her best smiles despite the mounting dark feeling that was swelling within her chest. Something was going to happen tonight – she could feel it.

"Am I right, Rowan?" she playfully batted her eyelashes at him as he held out his bent arm to him. Little did she know that everyone else was still in a meeting about what happened that morning. Sam had been called to talk with the Lady Xan about something so she was a bit lonely. A walk in the beautiful moonlight would do well for her.

"Of course, my Princess." The dark haired bat demon nodded his head in agreement as they started to walk through the grass. They were lucky that the two of them were on the ground floor or they would have had a time walking all the way through the mansion…and then they would have been asked questions that would have definitely annoyed the dark haired bat demon. Rowan smirked as he led her through the various twists and turns of the beautiful moonlit gardens and training area. The silver haired Princess sighed in content, not noticing the evil smirk that seemed to spread its way across Rowan's face. She was content with his companionship and trusted him with her life…but perhaps that was a mistake in itself.

"My Princess…" the dark haired bat demon began, turning his head slightly so that he could face her when he talked, "What are you going to do about the King?" he questioned ever so softly. This was part of his assignment. He was to find out everything about the rebel's plan and to dispose of the Princess in any way he saw fit. Kai looked to him with a slightly shocked expression on her face, eyes widened and lips parted in thought. Her fangs glinted gently in the moonlight and it was then that Rowan wished that he could take her for himself…but he was honorable. He would not touch another man's woman. She was mated now and his chance of becoming King of the Makai went down the drain the moment she marked her mate…but there was the distinct possibility that he could kill Sam and become her new mate, but then there was also the disturbing fact that the mate's woman would go mad with grief.

He was screwed either way.

"Well…" she began, not sure if she could trust Rowan with her plan of action or not. She did trust him with her life, but even she was unsure about the course of action to take. She thought about all of the possibilities that she could take, create, undergo, ect. But only one made complete sense.

"Do you remember the Prophecy?" she questioned, coming to a stop in the middle of a gazebo. The two of them were cut off from the moonlight and Rowan grabbed hold of both of her arms gently. The bad feeling in her gut suddenly intensified. What did her bad feeling have to do with Rowan?

"The Prophecy of Truth?" he questioned, sure that someone had seen them. Someone that served under the King that is. It was most likely the darkness demon that tried to kidnap the Princess the other day, not that he succeeded with his plan. Xan probably thought that the he was the one who had tried to kidnap the Princess, but she was mistaken. His plan was working perfectly.

"The one and the same." She nodded and suddenly everything clicked into place for Rowan. The Eclipse was in a few days…it was the day that was predicted that the Makai would change forever.

Meanwhile, back in the building that stood as a home for so many demons and humans alike, the Lady Xan's hurried footsteps echoed through the corridors. She ran as fast as she could to the meeting room and through the doors open, panting for breath. The door swished open with a bang, startling the humans out of their skin…in a figurative manner of speaking, of course.

"Where is Kai? And for that matter, where is Sam?" she hurried, scanning the room full of people. Little did she know that Sam had felt that something was wrong and had vacated the room already. He had graced them with his presence earlier, but once he felt a tug in his stomach that felt like something was wrong with his mate…he was out of there quicker than most people could blink. It must have come from his new blood as a half-demon.

"Lady Xan, might I ask why you interrupted us?" Optimus questioned as his bright blue eyes narrowed. It must have been important if the older woman rushed all the way there.

"Yes!" she practically hissed at the others, "I figured out who tried to kidnap Kai." She continued, drawing a hiss from Sage. His eyes had never completely calmed down from his previous anger.

"Well?" the one named Lennox asked as he leaned forward in his seat. He wouldn't admit it, but he had become rather fond of the girl as well. It was pretty cool knowing someone who was of royalty.

"Rowan." She gasped out, still trying to catch her breath. It had been a long time since she needed to run like that. She was losing her touch. As everyone heard her utter Rowan's name…uproar ensued.

"What?" Sage exclaimed as he shoved away from the table. He started shaking in his anger before he phased into his fox form. It was larger than Kai's and was nearly identical except for the fact that his fur was the same color as his hair. He ignored the warning glare from his leader and dashed from the room, using his nose to follow both Sam and Kai's scents. He was a long way behind Sam who was already half way there.

Both could feel the rising horror that was emitting from the silver haired Princess' very core. Sam could feel it because he was her mate – her beloved lover – and Sage could feel it because of the blood bond the two created when they were kits.

Sam ran as fast as he could, anger seeping through his veins. His newly found half-demon powers pushed him to the extreme as he followed the horror that was emitting through his bond with Kai. Soon, he could see the two of them in a distance and he could faintly feel the anger of Sage following behind him. The angry male fox demon was too far away so it was up to the brunette half-demon to deal with the situation by himself.

Kai was truly horrified by her revelation. Tears streamed forth from her amber eyes as her ears pinned back against her head.

"You were working for him the entire time, weren't you?" she quietly asked as a sneer stretched across the bat demon's usually good looking face. He looked down at her with an uncaring expression. One eye widened and the other changed color to a deep dark black color. His blood lust was overtaking his rational mind.

"Of course, my _Princess_." He sneered once again as he leaned closer to the girl's neck. Although he was a bat demon he was also just the tiniest part poison elemental. It meant that he was looked down upon even in the demon community – he was known as a mutt because of all of the different types of blood he harbored.

"Why?" she questioned as his fangs trailed against her skin. Normally she would have been able to fight against him, but she had just been betrayed by one of her closest friends? Who wouldn't be confused and devastated by her emotional blow? The tears fell freely and she began to quietly sob.

"What do you think? Humans are pitiful creatures…and the King was getting desperate. He promised me that I could either mate you forcefully – if you hadn't mated Sam already – or now I'm going to be his heir." The silver haired girl just stared at him with deadly eyes. He had betrayed her, but what was he going to do with her? Was he going to kidnap her? Was he going to kill her? Just as she was going to make her move, an angered voice shouted out her name.

"Kai!" and with that the dark haired bat demon sank his fangs deep into her throat, just underneath her ear. She screamed in pain as he injected her with his venom just as he was ripped away by blasts if air.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Sam exclaimed as his eyes started to glow from his anger. He sent forth another wave of air, ripping Rowan's wings off as he started to laugh.

"Kill me if you dare, but what will happen to your precious Princess?" he laughed as the boy rushed towards the writhing female fox demon.

"Kai…" he whispered in horror as he saw her literally convulsing on the ground as the venom spread through her veins. The injection site turned a sickly green color as the bat demon continued to laugh.

"You're too late!"


	18. Poisoned

**Right, so there aren't many chapters left after this. I'm so excited and then the next story will follow the Revenge of the Fallen storyline. XD**

**Thanks to: **

**Mic Mov - I'm really glad you like the story, but the suspense is just what I live for. It makes me happy to leave you guys on the edge!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Poisoned**

* * *

"Kai!" Sam shouted as tears formed in his eyes. The glow that was formerly encasing them disappeared as suddenly as it appeared. Just as the bat demon was summoning his strength to stand, he was pounced upon by an angry fox demon. Sage ripped into the traitor's shoulder, pinning him to the ground as he growled in warning.

The brunette half-demon's heart felt like it was ripping in two. He kneeled next to his fallen love and traced a finger beside the two disgusting holes in her neck. She gasped in pain and Sam ripped his finger away like he had been burned. He grit his teeth before picking her up and settling her in his lap. It was then that everyone else arrived.

The scene looked scarily similar to the time when Kai had been injured during the fight with Megatron. The silver haired Princess was deathly pale, but the veins surrounding the injury were starting to pucker out of the skin. It was a gruesome sight and it became even scarier when she started to whimper in pain. Sam's heart felt like it was imploding now. It hurt even worse than before and ten times worse when he thought she had died – his mate was hurt and there was nothing he could do about it.

"That asshole is really going to get it now." Lennox growled as he fingered the gun that was in his holster. Epps nodded and he, along with several other people, crowded around Sage and the wounded bat demon. The fox finally let go of Rowan's shoulder and backed up, letting the humans deal with the weak demon. He walked over to Sam and Kai, tails low and ears pinned back to his head. He phased back to his humanoid form, not even bothering to wipe the blood from his mouth. His fangs were still sharp and his eyes were still narrowed as he looked at his cousin's wounded neck. Her eyes were dilated and she was twitching every now and then, but she was coherent.

"Lady…Xan…" she struggled to whisper as she brought up a hand to touch her wound. The silver haired Princess gasped in pain as she touched it, deciding it was better to leave it alone.

Hearing his beloved's whisper, Sam struggled with himself. He could either pick her up, and consequently cause her more pain as he was walking, or he could leave her here to suffer and die. He had no idea how long the poison would take to kill her or if it was slow acting…or anything along those lines. Finally, he decided to take his chances and bring her to the Lady Xan. If Kai was asking or her, then there might be a chance that she would know what to do.

Sam carefully slipped his wounded mate into his arms, freezing every time she made a noise of pain. Finally, he was able to heft her up into his arms without jostling her too much. When she was comfortable and the pain had receded just a little bit, he was off like a light. He and Sage raced back towards the entrance of the mansion, where the Lady Xan was waiting for the three of them.

"Great Goddess…" Lady Xan whispered as her eyes widened. She didn't realize that the wound would look so ghastly…or perhaps it was because the one who was on the receiving end of the wound was someone she cared about. The woman steeled herself; she was no good to these people if she couldn't handle a simple poisoned woman. But, she had to remind herself that the poisoned woman was the Princess of the Makai and the next in line to rule.

"Lady Xan, you have to do something." Sam pleaded with her. The older woman sat still for precious seconds before she nodded her head and beckoned them towards her room. There, she kept an assortment of herbs given to her by a family friend. He was a great thief, but he was also skilled in plants and medicine.

"A friend of mine gave me herbs to counter any known poison, but that was for poison made from plants. I don't know if it will work, but there is one that will slow the poison enough so that you can go a doctor high upon the Makai Moutain. He can heal her – I have faith in his abilities." The older woman murmured as she dug around several sacks filled with liquid and crushed herbs. After what seemed like an eternity to Sam and Sage, the older woman pulled out a vial filled with a softly glowing liquid.

"Here, drink this." The woman handed the vial to Kai, but she was having a hard time holding the vial through the pain. Sam told Sage to pick the vial from where it dropped to the floor and he repositioned his love in his arms so that she could drink easily. Sage popped the cork from the vial and Kai drank, feeling the antidote working through her system. It burned, but anything was better than the pain she was feeling from the poison.

"Thank you." She said, able to sit up. The wound on her neck faded slightly, but the grotesque entry wound still marred her otherwise smooth flesh.

"It looks like the antidote worked." Sage sighed in relief, but his fear was renewed when the Lady Xan held up a hand.

"Yes, but the antidote is only temporary. It only lasts for eight days. You must find the doctor immediately or Kai will die before we can launch the attack on the eclipse…and the Prophecy of Truth will be for naught." Xan said. Sam steeled himself – there was no way that he was going to let his lover die.

"I'll take her." Sam said with finality in his voice.

"I'll go, too." Sage said, but his confidence trailed off when he saw the brunette boy shaking his head.

"No, you better stay. Lady Xan needs you to help her plan the attack." He said as he gathered his love in his arms once again. It was times like this that he was glad for his newfound strength. When he was completely human, he wouldn't have been able to carry her bridal style. He carried her out to the main hallway, where everyone who lived in the mansion was gathered – there were so many demons packed together it was almost impossible for them to move.

"What happened to the Princess?" one of the younger children asked, eyes bright with tears. Sam didn't know what to say in order to make it seem like everything was going to be okay. Finally, he thought about telling the truth, but in a way that a child could understand.

"The Princess was hurt today." He began slowly so that the children of the mansion could understand him. "She was hurt by a bad man who pretended to be her friend. I'm going to take her to a doctor that lives high up in the mountains so that she can get better." The brunette boy explained as he descended the stairs. Apparently everyone knew of the doctor so their tight and worried expressions left their faces.

Sam hurried to his quarters, trying to not wake the girl in his arms. He wanted to leave before any of the Autobots could stop him – they would all want to go to the mountain with him, but the more people who would want to go the more time it would take to get all of them there safely. Apparently, he didn't make it to their quarters quick enough for a light rap on the door caught his attention.

"Come in." he called, pulling out clothing for the two of them to wear and throwing them into two separate bags. It wouldn't do for him to accidentally put on a dress when he was half asleep, would it?

"Sam." Came Optimus' voice as he approached the boy. He was still a teenager in so many ways, yet he became a man the very day he was mated to his love.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Optimus." Came the brunette boy's answer as he rushed around the room. He grabbed toiletries, shoes, and anything else that would help them on their journey up the mountain. Last, but not least, he grabbed a few warm blankets for Kai as he saw her start to shiver a few moments ago. He thought it was most likely due to the poison that was running through her veins.

"Sam, I cannot allow you to go alone." Came the concerned deep voice that Optimus was known for. Sam turned around and saw that Lady Xan was standing next to Optimus. Both of them had identical looks of concern, but Sam had not time for this.

"I must implore you to take at least one of my servants. Or at least one of your Autobot friends – what good will you do the Princess if you collapse on the way up the mountain? Then you will both be dead." Lady Xan said in a matter of fact voice right when Sam was going to respond.

Sam froze and looked back towards his beloved. She looked so pale in the light of the moon. He had to leave right away if he was going to make it in time to the doctor's house. He had no time to argue.

"Alright, alright…I'll take Bumblebee…and Jazz." He said. If he was going to take someone, he would take those two. Bumblebee was a good scout. He would be able to spot things far away and Jazz was a good physical fighter. He would be able to protect them if it came down to it.

"So be it." Optimus said. He sincerely hoped that the four of them would make it in time.


	19. The Antidote Part One

**Eh, still a little short, but I guess that happens sometimes. Better short than not at all, right?**

**Thanks to:**

**Mic Mov - Yup, school has been taking over my life. The first summer session starts next thursday and guess where I'm going to be? Inside the Philosophy and Relilgion building taking an Intro to Philosophical Thinking class. (This is so I can take Metaphysics in the fall.)**

**RAWR, I'm almost done with this story. I've got a couple of chapters to go and then I'll take a short break to work in the Kingdom Hearts fic more (next up is Agrabah) and then I'll work on the Revenge of the Fallen segment of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Antidote Part One**

* * *

It was a short trip to the actual mountain, but when Sam saw the snow and ice covered mass he stopped short in shock. His mouth dropped open and his eyes widened…yet he felt strangely curious and determined. It was almost as if he had developed a sense to prove himself to the people of the Makai…and to his mate. He wanted to prove himself to Kai – to let her know that he would be there for her no matter what.

Bumblebee and Jazz had been already packed when the brunette boy eagerly rapped on their doors. Apparently they had already known that they were the ones he had picked…or perhaps Optimus still had some sort of communications system handy for the Autobots to use. It was either that or it was because the two Autobots-turned-Pretenders had been listening to Optimus and Lady Xan talk to him.

All four of them were bundled in thick robes. They had on their normal attire except their clothing was made of thick cotton instead of silk. It made it easier to travel for they didn't have to stop every few minutes to rub the warmth back into their limbs.

Bumblebee had lived up to his title as Scout Leader. He had picked out the best way to ascend to the mountain and had even diverted them away from demons that looked to be violent. When they did run into trouble, Jazz had proven himself to be quite the capable warrior. Sam had to use little of his newfound power since they started on their journey. It was a seven day journey up the side of the mountain…and Lady Kai said that the antidote would wear off in eight days, leaving Kai dead. Sam and the others took turns carrying her both bridal style and upon their backs to make the journey quicker.

The second day of travel seemed to be a sign of hope for the silver haired Princess. She woke from her sweat-filled sleep to find herself being cuddled by her worried mate.

"What's going on?" she murmured as she tried to sit up. Sam had set her down in an area not too covered by snow. The brunette haired teenager then placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head.

"You were poisoned by Rowan. Lady Xan gave us an antidote for you and it lasts for eight days. We're going to visit the doctor that lives on top of the mountain." He explained as best he could while keeping a straight face. It was hard to talk about this while the chance she might die was lying in the way.

"Oh…so Rowan was the traitor…" she sighed, closing her eyes and bringing up one of her lead-like arms to pinch at the bridge of her nose. She was still suffering from a headache and her memory was a bit fuzzy, but she felt strangely alright for someone who had been poisoned.

"Yeah…I'm sorry about that." Sam whispered to her, dipping his head enough so that he could place a gentle peck on her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled before she suddenly turned her head to the side to cough. Unfortunately for her, a bunch of sticky liquid came flying from her mouth. A coppery taste assaulted her tongue as she spat out the remaining liquid.

All to suddenly, Sam embraced her shoulders and heaved a great sigh. He squeezed his eyes shut and let a couple of tears drip down to the snow.

"What…?" Kai panted as she looked at him, surprise in her gaze. She brought her hand up to gently caress his face – like he had done so many times before.

"I…I just…" he struggled to speak. Luckily, Jazz was busy covering their tracks and Bumblebee had gone to do his job so nobody was there to witness his weak moment.

"You what?" she gently whispered, tapping his chin so that he would look up at her.

"I don't want you to die." He stated, finally looking at her. Misery was burrowing deep within his gaze and her light smile fell. The silver haired Princess had no idea how to reply to this – there was a good chance that she could die from the poison.

"I won't." was all she said, but the look in her eyes held uncertainty.

"You can't promise me that." He said as they tightened their embrace on each other. "Do you think you can stay here by yourself for a while?" Sam asked her out of the blue. Kai drew back with a hurt and curious expression.

"What? Why?" she questioned. He would have sweatdropped if he could – he still had a knack for saying the wrong things at the wrong time.

"No, not here – well, yeah, I mean here – I meant, here as in right here in this spot while I go set up our tent…I'm going to shut up now." He babbled before slapping himself in the forehead. Kai suddenly had a look of comprehension in her eyes before she brought up a hand to his face, giggling up a storm.

"Yeah, I think I can manage sitting here by myself for a bit." She sighed, settling down in the snow. She looked around her at the ice – the cold wasn't something that normally bothered her, but the poison must have been messing with her element affinity. She suddenly started to shiver despite her love and attunement to the element.

The longer Sam spent putting up the tent, the longer she shivered. The longer she shivered, the harder she seemed to shiver, and the colder she became. Instead of conserving body heat, her body heat seemed to slip right through her fingers. It was like the blanket of warmth that usually enveloped her had been cast aside, slipping through her pores to run amok through the ice.

"C-can you h-hurry, S-sam?" she said, teeth chattering. The brunette boy snapped his head up in worry and fear. Through all of his experiences with the silver haired Princess, he had never seen her cold. Even through the winter in their world, all she wore was a short sleeved shirt and that weird-yet-awesome looking trench coat. She wouldn't freeze, she wasn't cold – all she would do was offer him a kind smile and shrug it off. At the time he just thought it was because the orphanage didn't have enough money to buy the girl a decent coat, but after he learned what she was – a fox demoness, and a Princess at that – he found out that she had an immunity towards most of the elements. Her blood was naturally hot because of the fire element and she had immunity because of the ice element. It was like a double boost, but now the poison was breaking down her affinities.

Sam could only hope that the Doctor could restore his mate to her former level…or he doubted she would stand a chance against the maniac of a king.

"I'm hurrying, Kai!" he exclaimed as he tied the last of the tent off. He wasn't one for pitching tents in general, so he just stuck the sticks and stakes into the ground and the rest he tied to a couple of trees for support. The material of the tent was questionable, but once he stuck his head inside…it was sweltering! It was also big enough for five or more people, but when the tent was bundled up it looked big enough for only four small people. Maybe it was just bigger than it looked…? Sam didn't know – he had no idea if magic existed in this realm or not. If so, then it was more mystical then he thought.

Once Sam was done pitching the tent, he returned to his mate's side. He gently picked her up, cursing when he realized her clothing had been soaked through by the snow, and brought her to the tent as quickly as he could. They both needed to change out of their wet clothing…and what better time to do that then now? Both Bumblebee and Jazz were gone, and they weren't human in the first place so they probably wouldn't have cared that they were changing in front of them, but to Sam it was kind of embarrassing.

Gently, he striped the jacket from his mate's body. She would have helped, but she was incredibly tired and weak. Her hands were shaking by just rising them to undo the clip that was holding her hair back. Sam cupped her face and gave her a slow kiss, letting her melt into that while he removed the rest of her hair ornaments. Most of them were to keep it out of the way – it was growing longer by the day since they had been back to the Makai. Normal demons had generally the same length of hair – down to their lower backs – but it just depended on what kind of demon they were.

After all of her hair ornaments were undone, he bound her hair with a strip of extra cloth he found in his bag. Lady Xan must have gone through them and packed a couple of extra things when he had gone off to tell Bumblebee and Jazz that they were going on a mission.

After the two of them successfully stripped from their clothes and dressed in their nightly attire, they snuggled down in warm blankets. Soon, Jazz and Bumblebee returned, each setting up shifts for night watch. They found that they had more stamina than the normal human – perhaps it was because they were Pretenders and not normal humans – so they were able to stay up half the night and be completely fine the next day.

They needed to spend the next few hours relaxing and spending time with each other…for the next few days would be the hardest any of them would have to face.


	20. The Antidote Part Two

**Right, so I see that not as many people are as fond of this story as the first installment. Well, this segment is almost over so I can get started on the one that follows the second movie.**

**Vote on my poll! I want to see who your favorite male Naruto character is! If he's not there then just message me or leave me a review.**

**Thanks to: **

**Mic Mov - Thanks for always being there to tell me what you think! Hope you like this new chapter =)**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Antidote Part Two**

* * *

For the next couple of days the four companions rushed as fast as they could up the mountain, but on the seventh day something horrible happened. A snowstorm started to build up and hindered their ability to travel. On the seventh night…the four companions were forced to stop. That meant that the next day they had to reach the doctor or else the silver haired Princess would die.

Everywhere was white and even Bumblebee had a hard time navigating through the swirling abyss of whites and blues. The temperature had dropped and Kai's energy level had reached its critical point. She could barely move and she was hardly breathing. Her heart was pumping slower and slower. Sam's nerves were at their peak. If Kai died he would either go insane with despair or he would live his life out in complete darkness. He would never be happy again as long as his half-demon life allowed him.

"Hold on, Kai." He muttered to himself as he adjusted her on his back. He had tied her around his back in a piggyback fashion. A piece of torn fabric kept her legs tightly secure and another was tied under his shoulders and around her back. Her arms were loosely draped around his neck while her face was next to his ear.

"I'm trying, Sam…but it's so hard." She whispered back. At least she had strength enough to talk and keep her eyes open. She couldn't do anything else. Jazz, Bumblebee, and Sam would take turns feeding her and changing her clothing – although Sam was the one who changed her underclothing and bathed her with a wet cloth. They got the fresh water from when the snow melted in their tent.

Jazz and Bumblebee were having a hard time themselves. Bumblebee was stricken the third hardest of the Autobots. The one who was hit the hardest was Optimus, of course, but the one who was hit the second hardest was Jazz. He was in debt to her. She saved his life in the fight against Megatron…but she was also his friend. As a Saboteur, Jazz didn't have many true friends besides Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet – Bumblebee was their charge so he could probably call him a friend as well, but this was different. He _had_ to make sure she was alright.

Bumblebee was always friendly and always outgoing. It was hard for him when he lost his voice. Kai was the first person on Earth to see him for what he truly was…and she wasn't afraid. She was a little weirded out by the experience, but she was never afraid of him. Hell, they were both experimented on together by Sector Seven! Bumblebee knew that they shared a bond of friendship so that made the Scout Leader even more determined to bring her to this doctor.

The four of them struggled through the snow, but at least in the cold weather they had little chance of running into something that wanted to eat them.

"I'm cold, Sam." Kai whimpered in his ear. She didn't like to complain to them about her weakness, but when she did…it was as sign that things were getting bad. Quickly.

"I know, Kai…I know…but we gotta make it at least a little further. Then we can warm you up and tomorrow we'll find the doctor, okay?" Sam said, pushing his wet curly hair out of his eyes. His brunette hair had grown substantially since his time in the Makai. He had now taken to wearing it up in some sort of bun to keep out of Kai's face. When he got back to Earth he was going to have it cut, but it was of little importance here.

"I'm so cold…." She whispered in response, starting to shiver even more. Their clothing was wet due to the falling snow and the biting wind wasn't making things any better. The four of them hurried as fast as they could before Bumblebee pointed out something that made Sam very happy.

"Sam! I see a cave up ahead!" he exclaimed. It was a good the Scout Leader had those goggles – Lady Xan put some sort of enchantment on them so that it would sharpen his vision as well as ward off the elements. He was able to see through the snow.

"Did you hear that, Kai? We're gonna get warm. I'm gonna get those wet clothes off of you and we're gonna get you warm…and we're gonna get you something to eat." He said. She hadn't been hungry lately, but Sam knew that if she was going to keep up her strength she had to start eating something.

"So cold." She whimpered, barely comprehending what her mate had to say. Sam growled in determination before he picked up the speed. Bumblebee and Jazz were right behind him.

As soon as they got to the cave, both of the Autobot turned Pretenders dug through their packs to reveal as many dry blankets as possible. A few nights ago their tents had been trashed by a rogue Youkai. He had been searching for something to eat, but Jazz quickly took care of him. Despite being eliminated, the Youkai had done its damage and Kai's body had been suffering the consequences.

"We're almost ready, Kai. Stay with me." Sam said, turning to nuzzle his face with his mate's face. It alarmed him how pale the silver haired Princess' face was and it unnerved him how close they were coming to the deadline. He didn't like the fact that her life depended on a schedule. What if the doctor wasn't even there?

No!

He couldn't think like that. He had to hold on for Kai's sake. As soon as the two were done whipping out their blankets, the Scout Leader and the Saboteur went to search the cave for some rocks and random things to make a fire. Bumblebee came back with enough rocks to make a pit and Jazz found some dead twigs in the back of the cave. They could have blown in sometime before the snowstorm came. Within seconds a roaring fire was going and the two Pretenders had stripped down to their underwear. Jazz had brought out some jerky for her to eat – if Kai could manage to do that – and the brunette teenager undid the bindings on her legs and his chest. Working as a team, Bumblebee and Sam managed to maneuver Kai down on the warmest blankets.

Thinking of just keeping his clothes on, Sam looked towards his Mate and the two Pretenders. Realizing that it was best to share body heat, he took his clothing off and placed it by the fire to dry. Then, he managed to mash up some of the jerky into soft bits for Kai to swallow by herself. She didn't eat much, but it was a start. Then, the four of them huddled together to keep warm. The fire they had was pitiful at best. The storm raging outside was still strong and the cave wasn't that deep. They could only hope that they all didn't freeze to death before the morning came.

Sometime during the night, Kai stopped breathing in her sleep. Sam was up in an instant, shaking her and begging for her to wake up. Her eyes were heavy and for a moment the silver haired Princess thought that she wouldn't be able to start breathing again, but with one last force of will she took in a breath. Tears started to form in her eyes as Bumblebee and Jazz both shot up from their sleep.

"I'm scared, Sam…" she whispered hoarsely as she realized just how close to death she had come for the third time in her long life. This was the first time she had actually truly thought about leaving her mate behind…and the consequences her death would take on his mind.

"I'm scared, too, Kai. I'm so scared…I don't want you to leave me." Sam whispered back, fiercely hugging the silver haired Princess to his chest. Bumblebee and Jazz watched silently as the two silently cried with each other. Only seconds passed when the two rose, silently sitting on either side of Sam and Kai, giving the two their quiet support and strength.

Although, it was all to suddenly when the fire went out. A strange and foreboding feeling swept through the small cave. As Bumblebee scrambled to find a way to relight the fire, a mysterious presence made itself known in the cave.

"So you've finally arrived." The old and weary voice called through the cave. Jazz was up, snatching his hidden blade from his clothing and stealthily slipping behind the stranger to hold the blade to his neck.

Bumblebee managed to get the fire restarted and the four of them were able to see the old man for what he really was. He had long graying blue hair and a short beard to match. His eyes were turquoise and his ears were pointed. He wore thick clothing in the same style that everyone else did to ward out the cold.

"Whoa there, young one!" he said as Jazz pressed the blade even closer to the man's neck. "Name's Saito Kahn. Call me Kahn." He said as he easily ducked underneath Jazz's blade.

"I had a feeling that you would be coming with the Princess. My mother was a Seer so I inherited some of her gifts. Very little, but enough to know that you would be coming." He explained as he slowly approached Sam and Kai. "I don't know how much I can do here, but if we get her back to my house a little further up the mountain, I have the antidote ready for her."

"Will Kai be alright?" Sam asked, eyes begging the old man. He had no reason not to trust him, especially when Kai seemed to be relaxed in his presence.

"If I have it my way, she'll be better than alright."


	21. A Flash at the Autobots

**And we're nearing the end of the story! A couple of more chapters and this segment of the grander scheme of things will be over.**

**Vote on my poll, please!**

**Thanks to:**

**TFSTARFIRE - You'll see XD**

**LadyLombax - Hah! I remembered to take out the summary this time. This chapter is for you!**

**Mic Mov - Aww, a great review, as always. =) **

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**A Flash at the Autobots**

* * *

While Sam, Jazz, and Bumblebee were making their way with Kai to the doctor's home for the antidote, Optimus Prime was with the Lady Xan. The two of them were coming up with a decent battle strategy to use when the silver haired Princess got back and they went to battle the King.

Optimus looked at the female leader out of the corner of his electric blue eye. He could definitely admit that he had been distracted of late – how could he keep his attention on this kind of thing when the one person he considered to be a daughter was in danger of dying? He could barely keep his mind on the task at hand, but he had to remind himself that the silver haired Princess was in good hands. Sam wouldn't let his mate die. Optimus knew that the brunette teenager cared more about Kai than anybody else would or even could.

"Optimus, what do you think about this?" the Lady Xan questioned, pointing to an old fashioned map of the Makai and several statuaries they had created to represent each of the Autobots. The Pretenders were going to be the Generals in the rebellion army. Each Pretender was going to have their own troops, although Ratchet was going to be in charge of the healing and medical section of their army.

Down on the board there were two main sections. Optimus was in charge of a large portion and the Lady Xan was in charge of the other main section. Lady Xan's half of the army was going to do a frontal assault while Optimus' half of the army was going to go through the catacombs. If their time was sectioned accordingly, they would be able to attack one right after the other and the Generals would attack in waves. The NEST team members had brought weapons of their own to use during the raid so they would be properly protected. Now, all they needed to do was figure out where and who was going to attack in what order.

"This looks fine." Optimus said as he nodded his head, bright electric blue eyes scanning over the map, "Ironhide will lead the frontal assault. He will be with you. Bumblebee should also be with you so he and the other scouts can look for traps." The wise leader murmured as he pushed the two General icons around the castle.

"Jazz is excellent for leading an ambush. He should be with you." The Lady Xan responded. Optimus thought about this for a moment before nodding his head and pushing Jazz's icon towards the catacombs.

"The NEST members aren't as strong or as versatile as the demons. They should provide sound backup." Optimus mused, pushing the Lennox figure over to the catacombs as well.

"Sage…Sage should come with me. He knows the castle well and he and Kai work well together when they are fighting." The Lady Xan said as she pushed the two figures over to her section.

"This also means that Sam will be with you. He would never leave Kai alone in battle." Optimus said, pushing Sam's figure over next to the silver haired Princess' figure.

The two of them studied the map and the figures carefully. It was true that Lady Xan's side of the map had more Generals with her, but Optimus' side had more troops overall. He would also be commanding the Elemental Masters – the ones that Kai had met when she was little. The ones that pledged their lives to her. They weren't at the mansion yet, but they would be arriving before the next full moon. It would be an emotionally trying battle, but Optimus and Lady Xan were confident in their Army's abilities.

Elsewhere, Ratchet was sitting inside one of the greenhouses he had taken over. He was looking over all of the plants, making sure that they were taken care of and trying to find the best way to make medicine out of them. A lot of the demons here gave him dirty looks. While it was true that it seemed like he didn't care about what happened to the silver haired Princess, Ratchet was just maintaining his gruff personality. Deep down, his spark was hurting badly. He had grown attached to the girl and he only remembered one time when it ached this badly.

The battle-hardened medic had actually been a politician in the Golden Age of Cybertron. He used to not have to deal with all of this death and despair. His spark ached the first time he had seen the death of one of his friends and that was the very same day he decided to take up the position of a medic.

Ratchet jumped, alarmed at the wetness that had dropped on one of his hands. He hadn't been aware that he had stopped tending the plants. The hardened male reached up with one of his dirtied hands, surprised to see that his cheek was wet. Ratchet had been crying. Well, there was really no other way for the medic to release his emotions other than to shout, it was no wonder that he had resorted to this small breakdown when he was alone. He set down his gardening tools and leaned over, head in his hands. His shoulders started to shake and for the first time in many millennia, he released his emotions. He cried for himself, his friends, for Prime, those who had died…and he cried for the brave Princess who had wormed her way into his spark.

Ironhide was no better. Although he was not tending plants, the gruff Weapon Specialist was busy teaching the students the silver haired Princess has assigned them to. He was currently sparring with one of the more advanced students. The student had been studying martial arts with Sage and had wanted to learn how to fight like one of the humans.

Ironhide grunted as a fist connected with his cheek. He wasn't moving as quickly as he normally would and it wasn't because he was tired. He wasn't injured and it wasn't because he was letting the other male win. Ironhide's mind was not on the battle at all. It was, instead, on the silver haired Princess and her companions. Like Ratchet, the little fox girl had wormed her way into his spark.

"Perhaps we should take a break, Master Ironhide." The other fighter suggested as he rubbed the back of his neck. He summoned the power of the water in the atmosphere, healing the bruise that appeared on the tough Pretender's face.

"Maybe. Be back here in half an hour." Ironhide grunted as he took a seat underneath the shade of a nearby tree. He looked out in the distance and sighed, waiting until the receding footsteps of the other male faded away. Ironhide looked up at the sky and sighed again, thinking of the silver haired Princess. He couldn't believe that he was so distracted from fighting. Even though it was hand to hand combat and not with explosives, he was fairly enjoying the fighting that was occurring in the Mansion. It was interesting to learn new fighting styles so that he could kick Decepticon ass easier.

As Ironhide was contemplating his newly acquired short attention span, Sage was in his room, meditating. Or, he was trying to meditate. The fox demon's tails and ears were twitching back and forth as he tried to calm his overexcited spirit. His cousin meant a lot to him and to everybody who lived inside the Mansion. She was the closest thing he had to a sister and he was supposed to protect her. He even vowed to do so when they were children together. When his Aunt – the Queen – died, he vowed to protect Kai with all that was in his being, but so far he hadn't been doing a very good job of that.

Sage had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't concentrate and he couldn't calm down. It was like something was going terribly wrong wherever Kai was. It was ridiculous! Sam was taking good care of his cousin. Sage could see that the now half-demon teenager loved Kai more than life itself so it was utterly preposterous that he would let something else befall her.

Suddenly, Sage had a feeling that someone was approaching the front door. His eyes slid open and his pupils narrowed into slits. How could someone know where they were? The Mansion was covered with a magical shield that kept it protected from even the best Seer. The fox demon leapt up and raced towards the front door, sliding it open even before someone had time to knock upon the door.

There, on the landing in front of the door, stood an older fox demon. His hair was silvery white and his eyes were wise, indeed. Sage knew this demon – it was the demon who lived up in the mountain. It was the man Kai was supposed to see!

"W-what are you _doing_ here?" Sage spluttered, eyes going wide.

"Me?" the older fox demon questioned, eyes wide, "Didn't Lady Xan send for me?"


	22. The King's Appearance

**Aww, nobody reviewed the last chapter. I'm kinda sad, but what can I do? I can't exactly order you guys to review.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

**The King's Appearance**

* * *

The sun glittered down at brief intervals through the remaining storm clouds. The snow had ceased falling a long time ago and Sam, Kai, Jazz, and Bumblebee were all sleeping soundly in relief as the man they thought was the doctor watched them from the corner of the small cabin. He had administered the antidote to the silver haired Princess the night before. He didn't want her to die the hands of a poisonous bite. No, he wanted the pleasure of killing her himself.

The mysterious man rose and, with a snap of his fingers, the four of them were bound with their arms behind their back. Sam was harshly ripped away from his mate and their eyes snapped open in alarm.

"Kai!" Sam yelled, struggling against his bonds.

"Sam…" the silver haired Princess whimpered, strength still returning to her from their journey. She was still weak from the poison and this meant she was ripe for the taking. Jazz and Bumblebee struggled against their bonds as well, but the rope the imposter medic had somehow conjured was incredibly strong. The rope moved with them in their struggling, making it much harder than they imagined to escape.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee demanded as he looked through his shaggy bangs with his bright blue eyes. His normally calm and carefree demeanor had been twisted into a scowl. If only he could reach one of his concealed blades…

"What does it look like?" the mysterious man asked with a smirk, spreading his arms wide and twirling in a small circle. As he turned, his skin, hair, and face morphed dramatically. His hair turned into the color of the sun's rays and his skin lost any and all wrinkles. The gentle smile of the old man was replaced by the cruel smirk of a younger Golden Fox.

The King had somehow found them.

"What do you want with us?" his daughter asked in a weak voice. She was glaring at him with all of the energy she could muster despite the weak situation she was in.

"What do I want with you?" he asked with a crazed gleam to his eye, "Well, dear daughter, I want you dead. The others I don't really care about. I might just leave them here to freeze to death." The Golden Fox King mused before he snapped his fingers again. This time, his clothing changed from that of a wanderer to the ones befitting a powerful Fox King.

"Why kill her? Why kill Kai? She's your daughter, fool. Your own flesh and blood." Jazz shouted, trying to keep the King occupied enough for him to slip through his bonds. To him, this rope was almost like water. he had gotten out of tougher situations before.

"Because of the Prophecy, fool." The King responded, mocking the deep voice that Jazz was proud of. The four captives stared at the King with blank looks on their faces. Even though the silver haired Princess knew of the Prophecy of Truth, she could only recall bits and pieces of it. Eventually, the King turned towards the captives with an annoyed and disbelieving look.

"Have you spent so much time with those scum that you forgot the Prophecy that your own mother predicted?" the King angrily hissed, tail swishing back and forth in agitation. He looked to the Princess' shocked face and sighed.

"Fine. I'll recite it to you." And the King closed his eyes, pinning his ears to his skull before he began to recite the Prophecy.

"_One who bears the crescent moon_

_Shall become the ruler ever soon._

_Two parents shall perish in the fight;_

_None knows who, though they end the plight._

_Powers awakening; hard to tame,_

_In another world they bear the blame._

_Thus explains the truth of tale,_

_All in end, end in all – the fox shall prevail."_

Kai was confused. The Prophecy had so many different parts and meanings, but none of them had to do with a full moon. She was so certain that the Prophecy was going to come into effect during the next full moon in the Makai. This was when the power of the Silver Kitsune was at their peak.

Then, everything made sense. One of the parents destined to die from the Prophecy was the King. He wanted her dead so she could not start the battle that would ultimately steal the King's life. But, who was the other parent that the Prophecy was talking about? She and Sam weren't parents. Hell, they weren't even expecting!

Suddenly, Jazz's hand popped through the shimmery rope that held them behind his back. He had taken a leaf out of Lennox's book and popped his thumb out of place, but it was easier for him to pop it back into place. He grabbed a dagger that was hidden in his clothing and chucked it at the Fox King. The Fox King, however, foresaw the attack and swept the dagger out of the air without a hitch. He swept down and picked up his daughter, placing the dagger at her throat.

"You four are beginning to annoy me." he said in a steely voice. "You never obeyed my rules before and you're not going to obey them now. Why shouldn't I kill you in front of your mate? I know how you've been whoring yourself out to him – I can see the mark on his neck!" the Fox King seethed, slapping his daughter across the cheek with the hilt of the dagger before turning her around to face the others. He held the dagger at her throat again, but this time it was so close it was practically drawing blood.

"Jazz, was it?" he questioned the saboteur. Jazz's eyes narrowed as he clenched his hands in anger, "I thank you for the gift – I shall make sure to have fun while killing her. Now, I shall take my leave, but…before I do…" he licked the blade before easily chucking it towards Sam. It was aimed towards his heart, but Bumblebee, who had seen the attack out of the corner of his eye, pulled him out of the way by grabbing his shirt with his hands despite the fact that they were bound. The dagger scraped his shoulder and almost immediately a thin line of blood started to stain his skin.

"Sam!" Kai yelled, shocked that her father would have killed him so carelessly. She turned her head to the side and glared at him again, smiling when she felt her fangs grow in her mouth. She chomped down on his hand and grinned when she heard him scream. It didn't last long, however, and he shook her from his hand. The silver haired Princess' father smacked her across the face again. Jazz grit his teeth together, but there was nothing he could do while Kai was in the hands of her father.

"Be careful, guys. Don't give up hope." She said to the other three desperately before her father punched her in the stomach. The silver haired Princess gagged and passed out, falling into unconsciousness as her father swept her over his shoulder.

"No, please. Give up hope." He sneered at them before he opened the door to the outside. Jazz followed quickly behind him, but the moment the Fox King stepped outside, he was gone. Jazz balled his fists up and screamed, punching the wood of the door before rushing inside to untie his companions.

As he was untying Sam and Bumblebee, two surprising people appeared in the hut. Sage, accompanied by an older fox man, rushed into the hut, eyes wild as he looked around for his Princess. He spotted Jazz trying to untie the ropes around Bumblebee and Sam, sinking to his knees.

"What happened?" he questioned as he placed his hand on Jazz's shoulder. Sage had a bad feeling well up in the pit of his stomach. If the angry tears in Sam's eyes were any consolation, he feared that something really bad had happened in the last few hours.

"The King happened." Bumblebee responded in a sour tone. "He took the guise of the old fox demon and tricked us into believing that he was good. He gave Kai the antidote and then waited until we were asleep before tying us up with this rope. Then, he kidnapped Kai." The blond figure mumbled as he clenched his hands into fists. He was angry that he couldn't be more help.

"If that is so…then we need to move up the plan." Sage said.

"When?" Sam asked, eyes blazing as he looked up to the fox demon. Sage looked him square in the eye.

"Two days time we will attack." Sage said. Sam nodded his head, a dark gleam forming in his eyes.

"Good." He said. "Because there is no way I'm leaving her with _him_. I will save her if it is the last thing I'll do."


End file.
